


Let's Get Physical

by magnusduh



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Confident Alec Lightwood, Confident Magnus Bane, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Porn stars au, Top Alec Lightwood, Trans Magnus Bane, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusduh/pseuds/magnusduh
Summary: Porn legend Alec Angel introduced newcomer Magnus Diamond, the first trans man to ever sign for his company. Since the moment they met, there was an instant connection. Sex, love, problematic exes, family, friends. Alec and Magnus must learn to navigate through all of these in order to stay together.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 140
Kudos: 313





	1. Adrenaline keeps on rushing in

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my new story. A few months ago I started to write a Porn Star AU but after a few chapters my muse left and I didn't know how to continue. A few weeks ago a new idea came into my mind and here it is. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> The title of this story as well as the titles of the chapters are lyrics from Dua Lipa's song "Physical."
> 
> English is not my native language and I don't have a beta reader, so any error you find are mine.
> 
> FIRST NOTE: this story is COMPLETED. I'll be updating twice a week, on Mondays and Thursdays.
> 
> SECOND NOTE: if trans Magnus is not for you, then leave. I'll accept constructive criticism but any comment with hate or offensive words will be removed.
> 
> WARNING: this fic contains the words 'pussy' and 'vagina' in reference to a trans man's genitalia. 
> 
> ENJOY! And make sure to comment, leave kudos and subscribe! xoxo

“Holy fuck, yes! Fuck my ass!”

Alec gritted his teeth and quickened the pace of his hard thrusts. He was currently filming his second scene of the week, it has been almost two hours since the shooting began and he was reaching the point of fatigue, his stamina was running off quickly. Luckily it seemed that his scene partner, Frankie Lion, bottom extraordinaire, was reaching his orgasm by the way his asshole was clenching around his dick.

“Yes, that’s it, come for me” he grunted, nailing his partner’s prostate.

“Yes!” Frankie screeched in ecstasy and came plentiful, one of the camera men recording a perfect shoot in the feet of the bed.

“That’s it baby” Alec whispered on his ear, fucking him trough the waves of pleasure.

Slowly, he pulled out and stood on the ground, jacking off. Frankie was on his knees, waiting for Alec to come. A few seconds later Alec didn’t disappoint and served Frankie -and all the production- a plentiful facial that the bottom took graciously, liking his lips and Alec’s softening dick.

“Cut!” he heard the director of the scene, his boss, Leon Anders, said in a loud tone.

“Great fuck, Alec” Frankie said, offering a smile, before going to the nearest bathroom to clean his face.

“You were great, as always” Leon congratulated him.

He had known Leon for almost three years now, since he started doing porn, he was actually the one who discovered and introduced him to the adult industry, with only a couple of scenes under his pocket, Leon had told him he was going to be a force to be recon with, and he was right. Alec Angel, as he was known, was one of the most sought and requested porn stars of the moment.

Alec’s life was good. His work consisted in fucking other guys’ asses; he was paid a lot of money for each scene he shot, now even more, considering he had a name in the industry, and his siblings and friends were pretty accepting with his work. His parents didn’t know about it yet, he was sure his poor mother would have a heart attack if she ever finds out what his son was doing for a living, so instead of telling them the truth, Alec told them he worked part time as a model.

So yeah, except for the lies he had to tell his parents every time they asked him how was work, which for him were lies for the greater good, his life was good.

“So, remember how you told me a few weeks ago you were interested in filming scenes that could expand your horizons and earn you a new public?” Leon asked him while he gave Alec a towel to cover his lower area. He needed to head to the shower as soon as possible, the only bad side of having to fuck a guy’s ass for an hour straight was the drenching in sweat it caused.

“I told you, Leon, I’m not bottoming, I tried it before and it didn’t work out” Alec said, grabbing the towel Leon was offering. A couple of months after he began doing porn Leon convinced him to do a bottoming scene, when Alec told him he had never been fucked before he could see the dollar signs rolling in his boss’ eyes. Unfortunately for Leon, that scene didn’t work out, it wasn’t that Alec was in extreme pain or discomfort, he just wasn’t comfortable and his usually vocal and domineering self was lost in the filming. In the end, Leon had to suspend the shooting.

“It is not” Leon sighed in annoyance. “It’s something you have never done before.”

“Okay, you have my attention” Alec said, rising his eyebrows in interest about what his boss was about to offer.

“It’s something I think you would love to do and it pays really well too.”

“C’mon Leon, tell me” Alec groaned, Leon as usual, was getting lost in his own words.

“It’s a scene with a newcomer, Magnus Diamond.”

“That’s it?” Alec huffed. “A scene with a newcomer? I have done plenty of those, and as much as I love taking my time with a new ass I don’t see the innovation.”

“You didn’t let me finish, Mister” Leon smirked at him.

“Magnus Diamond is gorgeous, literally, I watched the tape he sent last week to us and I almost came in my pants.”

“Okay, yes, he is gorgeous but how th-“

“Let me finish” his boss interrupted him. “Geez, you are so eager.”

“Not eager, I just want a shower” Alec rolled his eyes.

“Fine, I’ll tell you… Magnus Bane is transgender.”

“Oh, okay” Alec said in shock, he wasn’t expecting that.

“What do you say? Are you in?” Leon asked. “That boy is hot, believe when I say he is going to be huge.”

“I- I have never fuck… you know.”

“Yes, Alec, you only have been with cis men, I know” Leon said. “But Magnus is as much as a man as me and you.”

“It’s not that!” Alec quickly responded, he was a little offended Leon was hinting something as serious in his words. “I know he is a man. I know that. I just… fuck… I don’t know if I’m going to be good at fucking him.”

“Alec, as someone who has seen you fuck almost a hundred of different men, listen to me, you are going to be fine. You have been touched by the gods of sex” Leon teased him, but he appreciated the compliment regardless.

“I can give you some advice if you want” Leon offered. “About fucking and eating pussy, you know, as a proud bisexual myself.”

Alec groaned and shook his head. He was behaving like a blushing virgin. Fuck that. He was Alec Angel. He was going to do it.

“I’ll do it” he finally said. “Ask Magnus for permission and send me his tape, then we can arrange the scene.”

~~~

The next morning he received a text from Leon saying Magnus gave him permission and the tape was on his mail. Alec replied with a simple ‘thanks’ and turned on the lat top. He was a little nervous and excited to see Magnus and what he could do in front of a camera.

With shaky fingers he opened the message titled _‘Magnus Diamond – Tape 0’_ and pressed play.

What he saw, or rather, who he saw made his mouth go dry. In front on him, on the screen of the computer, was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. His skin tanner than his own pale tone, his hair perfectly styled, his eyes were maroon, the black and silver eye shadow he put on his eyelids accentuating them, and his body… fuck, his body was perfect, smaller than his own but with strong muscles in arms and legs, with a full six pack to complete it, though he was lying on his bed, Alec could see Magnus was a tall man, but not as tall as him.

He was mesmerized, and when Magnus decided to open his thighs, he almost fell of the chair. Between them was what he thought he would never see in his life again after he and his first and only girlfriend tried to have sex when he was sixteen but failed miserably. A vagina. Only this time his dick was hard as a rock.

Leon was right, Magnus was the sexiest man he had ever seen. He had to have him.

“Shit” he gasped when Magnus moved on his fingers to his vagina and started to touch himself.

He couldn’t help it, he began to jack off at the same rhythm Magnus was fingering himself, starting slowly, but going faster every time he put a new finger in. He currently had three inside, Alec could hear his moans, Magnus was close, and so was he.

Fuck Magnus looked irresistible. He wanted to kiss him, to touch him… to lick his fucking pussy, to fuck him so hard he’d see the stars.

“Yes, yes!” he heard Magnus yell. Holy shit he was coming and not only that, he was fucking squirting all over the bed.

“FUUUUUCK!” he shouted and came, that view was going to be forever on his brain. He kept stroking, milking his dick until he was spent.

Holy shit. He wanted to do that. He wanted to make Magnus squirt.

He basked in the afterglow of his orgasm for a few minutes, when he felt like he could walk again without his knees trembling he stood up and text Leon.

_Just watched it. Holy fucking shit. You were right, he is gorgeous. That tape was A+ quality- Alec._

_Told you man. I think you would be happy to know your scene with Magnus is going to be in three days!!! – Leon_

_Can’t wait! See you then – Alec._

Oh yes, he was excited to meet Magnus and to film with him. Those three days better pass quickly.

~~~

Magnus Bane left his yoga class more relaxed than he had ever been for the last three days. That day he was going to film his first porno with no other than Alec Angel. He had seen Alec in a couple of films before, when he was all alone in his apartment, without Catarina pacing around the house. He had fingered himself reaching orgasms that left him shaking to his core by the mere image of watching Alec drill somebody’s ass, fanaticizing about being fucked by him. And now his wish was going to be granted.

When Leon called him to tell him Alec was going to be the one who would be introducing him to the world of porn he almost squealed like a five year old girl. Alec Angel was his type 100% percent when it came to men.

As a trans bisexual man he wasn’t sure if his tape was going to be accepted, he knew 95% of the men working in the gay porn industry were cis and gay, and he was neither of those things, so he was a little surprised when Leon called him a few days after to tell him he was interested in hiring him as a regular performer. He was the first trans man to ever become an exclusive with an studio full of cis men.

He arrived to his apartment and looked at the clock on the wall. He had a few hours left to get ready for his scene.

“Good morning, Magnus” Catarina, his best friend and roommate, said. She kissed him on the cheek and went to kitchen.

“Morning” he smiled at her.

“Nervous about your big day?”

Magnus chuckled but nodded. “A little, not going to lie.”

“You have nothing to worry about, you are handsome and if you are half as good as you were riding that guy you are going to make tons of money.”

Magnus groaned, his cheeks were red.

“You are never going to let that go, hm?”

Catarina had caught him fucking with some guy a few months before, he was drunk and he didn’t hear when she opened the front door of the apartment, returning from her work shift from the hospital.

“Never” Catarina smirked at him. “But seriously, Magnus. You know I support you with this, you are going to do great.”

Magnus had known Catarina since they were kids, before his transition. She had been there when Magnus struggled with his identity, with his body. Now that he was a full grown and confident man, he knew Catarina was proud of him. It had been rough but he wouldn’t change their relationship, she was like a sister to him. She was family.

“Thanks, Catarina” Magnus now kissed his friend on the cheek. “I think I’m going to take a shower and then I’ll pick the make up I’m doing today.”

“I think that’s a great idea, that Alec boy is going to be stunned when he sees you.”

Minutes later, feeling totally like himself after a long hot shower, he went through his make up bags. He loved make up. He loved to create new looks and to paint his face. Growing up he had struggled with that. Everybody, including his parents, had told him that if he was a man then why he liked to put on make up. Same with the clothes, Magnus loved clothes, all types of them, designed originally for man or woman, if he wanted to wear something he would wear it.

As he was more mature he was capable of answering those questions. For him, neither the make up nor the clothes have gender. He was a man and only because he sometimes liked to wear something that was not expected from someone of his gender to wear, it didn’t mean he was less of man because of it. It was not his problem some people were still ignorant and questioned his choices.

Magnus looked at the clock again, he had a little more than an hour before he had to leave for the shooting. It was the perfect time to start with his make up. He had asked Leon about it, if he was allowed to wear it on set, and he had told him there was no problem, all that he needed to do is look good and bring some supplies to adjust his make up between takes.

“You look amazing” Catarina told him when he was done.

He had decided to go subtle – Magnus Bane subtle- for his first day. His eyelids were covered in peach and golden tones and his nails were painted in a peachy color as well, giving him a cohesive look.

“Thank you, Catarina” Magnus packed the make up he was going to bring to set in a little bag. “I should leave now.”

“Good luck.”

Magnus kissed his friend on the cheek and left the apartment, ready for the shoot with Alec Angel.

~~~

Alec woke up with an erection on his pants. He was so eager to meet Magnus, to fuck him into oblivion. He refused to jack off like he always did the days he was shooting. His cum shots were pretty legendary and he wanted the one with Magnus to be one for the books.

His phone buzzed. It was his brother Jace.

“What’s up, Alec.”

“Morning, Jace” his voice partially blocked by his yawn.

“Someone just woke up” his brother teased on the other line.

“What do you want?” Alec groaned, hearing Jace’s voice really helped him with his erection, he was almost soft now.

“Just to make sure you are ready for Magnus.”

Oh yes, he had told Jace about his scene with Magnus, though he had to hang up on him after he started to tell him all the things he did to please Clary, so he could apply some of them.

But obviously, as a seasoned performer, Alec had done his research, he wanted to bring pleasure to Magnus. He wanted to do everything with him. He only hoped he was as good with a real person as he was with the theory.

“I’m fine, dumbass” he responded. “Now if you excuse me, I’m going to get ready for my scene.”

“Just make sure you have me on speed dial in case you need something.”

“You are the worst.”

He heard Jace laugh. “Love you brother.”

“Love you too.”

Alec hung up. He was going to eat a healthy breakfast and then probably he was going to head to the gym for a couple of hours. He had a few hours left before his scene.

~~~

Hours later he was ready to leave. Magnus was waiting for him.

Twenty minutes later he was parking his car. Leon’s company had bought a mansion in Manhattan and reformed it on the inside. It had six different sets for filming and ten bathrooms and changing rooms. It was perfect for shooting porn.

He headed to set number one. The simplest of all of them. It was where they filmed their scenes with new models. The set consisted in a king sized bed with walls painted with warms colours, nothing more. It was built like that so the focus was totally on the performers.

“Hey, Alec” Leon gritted him.

“Hey” Alec placed his hands behind his back. “Is Magnus here?”

“Oh yes, he arrived a few minutes ago. He is signing the contract, he will be here in- oh actually, there he is” Leon said, looking at the door.

“You must be Alec” Alec hears a voice speak behind him.

When he turned around he finally saw him. Magnus Diamond in the flesh, and he was ever more gorgeous in person. Just as he suspected he was tall, but not as taller as Alec. His make up was different from the one he was wearing in the tape, but looked as good on him as the other one.

“Alec Lightwood, well, Angel here” he introduced himself. “A pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise, Alec. I am Magnus Bane, Magnus Diamond here” Magnus said, kissing his left cheek. “Sorry if I look a little nervous” Magnus gave him a little smile.

“You don’t look nervous” Alec reassured him, placing one of his hands on Magnus’ shoulder. He had seen nervous newcomers and Magnus was not one of them. “You just seem… eager to start. Just like me.”

He felt Magnus relaxing at his words and touch.

“You are beautiful” he complimented him, he couldn’t help it. Magnus was a beautiful man, truly.

He saw Magnus’ cheeks reddening a little by his compliment.

“You… You are beautiful as well, though I think many people must have told you that before.”

“I bet not as many as you” Alec smirked at him. _Was he flirting with Magnus? Fuck yes. He was flirting with Magnus._

Magnus looked slightly surprised by his words now, but he quickly recovered, a little grin was adorning his face now.

“I’m sure you tell this to all of your scenes partners.”

“Believe when I tell you, you are the first one” he caressed Magnus’ cheek now, his fingers were tracing his plump lips. Fuck, he wanted to feel those lips around his dick.

When Magnus bit his thumb playfully he was sure he was going to come in his pants. His dick was hard a rock. They needed to start. Now.

“Okay, guys. We are ready to begin” Leon’s voice coming from the other side of the room interrupted them.

Magnus jumped a little.

“Ready, Magnus?” Alec smirked at the man. “Ready for me to give you the best pounding of your life?”

Magnus nodded, his eyes were full of desire.

“So ready, Alec. I am so ready for you.”

They went into the position Leon wanted, in that case in the feet of the bed, looking at each other. Alec was restraining himself, waiting for Leon to give the order, and judging Magnus’ stare at him, he was doing the same.

“Action!” Leon finally said.

Not a second went by before they were kissing each other.

Their scene had officially begun.


	2. Love the simulation we're dreaming in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2!  
> Thank you all so much for your support of this story, I appreciate it a lot!  
> ENJOY! 
> 
> See you on Thursday!

They were making out hard, Magnus could feel his slick was starting to leak trough his underwear and when Alec took one of his hands and placed it on his groin, letting him feel his hard on, he knew Alec was just as aroused as him.

“Touch Magnus” he heard Leon’s voice, his order directed to Alec.

“Gonna touch you pretty pussy” Alec grumbled against his lips, their breaths colliding in each other’s faces.

“Pl-Please, Alec” Magnus whined, throwing his head back when he felt Alec’s fingers against his clit, teasing him trough the material of his boxers.

“Shit, you are so wet already, baby” Alec groaned, biting and licking Magnus’ neck.

“Yes, only for you” Magnus moaned when Alec bit the sensitive area where his neck met his shoulder. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him, one of the two camera men that were currently filming the scene moved around them, catching a pretty good shot of their make out session.

Alec was making feel such a pleasure he almost forgot they were filming.

“Shirts off” Leon commanded.

Instantly, they practically ripped each other’s shirts off, leaving them in only boxers. Magnus licked his lips when he saw Alec’s torso. It was perfect. Muscular and strong, in a lower area, he contemplated a perfect six pack. Alec had the right amount of chest hair, making him look sexy and masculine. His tattoos adorning his body added an extra hotness to him.

“Your body is so hot” Magnus whispered to him, biting Alec’s earlobe.

“Look who’s talking” Alec replied. For him, Magnus body was impressive, he had strong and defined muscles that looked even better than in the tape, his abs were to die for. He was hairless and his skin looked smooth, the perfect opposite to his own body. He knew they had to look hot together in the camera.

“Now, underwear off” Leon ordered.

Alec felt Magnus tense a little.

“Relax, you are doing great” he reassured him, talking to his ear, making sure the cameras didn’t catch their conversation.

“Thanks, Alec” Magnus smiled at him. He took his underwear off and the same time as Alec.

“Fuuuck” Alec growled when Magnus opened his thighs. Magnus was already so wet, his pussy was begging for attention and he was going to give it to him. “You are so fucking wet.”

“God Alec, your dick is so big” Magnus licked his lips while looking at Alec’s crotch. He started to stroke him, making Alec’s hips rise in surprise. “Can’t wait to feel you in my mouth, inside my pussy.”

“Oh yes, baby, I want to feel you around me” Alec groaned, Magnus knew how to use his hand, his was applying the perfect pressure under the head of his dick, making him see the stars.

He moved his fingers, playing with Magnus’ clit, making him moan into the kiss as his hand moved faster on his dick. Alec was hoping his research worked as he started to finger Magnus, tracing his labia with the tip of his fingers before inserting one.

“So good” Magnus whimpered, he opened his legs even wider, making more space for Alec.

Fingering a pussy was definitely different from fingering an ass, but just as good. He could feel Magnus clenching around him as he moved his fingers and inserted a second one.

“You are so good” Magnus said, his mouth slightly opened and his eyes closed. Alec patted himself mentally on the back, judging Magnus’ reactions, he was doing very well.

They kept going for a few minutes, kissing and getting each other off until Leon spoke again.

“Let’s get started with the oral sex.”

They stopped kissing, the cameras stopped recording temporary as they got into a new position.

Magnus was feeling comfortable, more than he expected. Maybe because there were only two camera men and Leon with them in room, but mostly it was because of Alec, he was making everything so easy.

“You are doing great” Alec repeated the same words he had said to him a few minutes before. “You are a natural in front of the camera.”

Alec pecked him on the lips. He was jacking off, making sure he stayed hard while they waited.

“That’s a good compliment, coming for porn star Alec Angel” Magnus smirked at him. “You were amazing as well, if I may say so.”

“First time fingering a pussy, baby” Alec winked at him.

“Really?” Magnus asked in surprised. Alec fingered so good he was sure he had experience with vaginas before.

“One hundred percent” Alec nodded.

“So…” Magnus smirked at him again. “I guess this is the first time you will be eating out a pussy as well” Magnus could feel his pussy throb, the mere image of Alec between his legs, licking him was enough to make him start to leak again.

“That’s right” Alec confirmed it, looking as confident as always. “And let me tell you, Magnus Diamond, I am going to rock your world.”

“I hope so, Alec” Magnus groaned. “In return, I promise I’ll suck you just as good.”

Alec closed his eyes. Magnus was already bringing him to edge just by his words.

“Deal.”

“Alec, Magnus” Leon came to them. “We are ready to begin. We are going to start with Magnus going down on Alec, then we’ll change it.”

Fuck yes. Alec had wanted to feel those lips around him since the moment he first saw Magnus.

When Alec and Magnus nodded, Leon continued.

“Alec I want you sitting on the edge of the bed, Magnus on your knees in front of him.”

They waited until the cameras were ready and went into position.

“Ready, Magnus?” Alec asked, chuckling a little, Magnus was looking at his dick with hunger. Like he was starving for it. “I hope you can take me deep, I love the feeling of a throat working around me.”

He heard Magnus gasp at his words. He didn’t have time to respond before Leon gave the order to continue.

He observed as Magnus fisted his dick, licking the precum of tip while his hand worked his nine inches of dick. Alec had one of the biggest dicks in the industry, something he was really proud of, it worked wonders for him when he had to sign contracts.

“Suck me, baby” Alec caressed Magnus’ hair before he grabbed it, guiding him to his cock.

Magnus hummed and opened his mouth, sucking him slowly, his eyes on Alec’s all the time. Magnus kept going and going until he had Alec’s entire dick inside his mouth, he swallowed, making sure Alec felt his muscles work around him, just like he liked it.

“Oh shit” Alec breathed. His chest rising and falling quickly. Magnus swallowed his entire dick on the first try. “Can-Can’t believe… fuck yes, deepthroat my dick.”

Magnus was sucking him now, going from the tip to the very base of his dick, his nose touching Alec’s trimmed hairs every time.

“So good, baby” Alec said, looking down at Magnus, his eyes were still locked on his. He looked ever better with the make up he had on. “Faster, c’mon, suck me faster.”

Magnus obeyed and started to suck him in a rapid pace, his mouth and hand working in sync, making sure Alec was always stimulated, every few seconds his tongue would focus on the slit, making Alec tremble.

“Let me fuck that naughty mouth” Alec growled. Magnus just moaned around his dick and stopped his administrations, waiting for him.

Alec grabbed Magnus’ hair with his two hands now, completely messing it up, but neither one of them cared, Magnus looked completely debauched on his dick.

He started to move his hips, feeling Magnus’ hands rest on his waist for support, his mouth was not moving though, he was allowing Alec to use him.

Alec kept going and going he felt Magnus’ throat around him again.

“So good, such a talented cocksucker” he moaned, his hips were going faster and faster and all that he could hear was his own groans and Magnus’ moans around his dick. He looked down and saw Magnus touching himself.

“Are you touching your pussy, baby?” Alec asked, his hips never stopping. “Sucking my dick is getting you all worked up, huh?”

Magnus looked at him, his eyes glistening with tears. There were a few things in his life he enjoyed more than sucking dick, so yes, considering how good Alec was fucking his mouth, sucking Alec was making him all hot and bothered.

They kept going for a few minutes until Alec pulled out suddenly. Magnus whined at the loss, his mouth looking for Alec’s dick again, but Alec’s hand stopped him.

“Sorry” he exhaled, his whole body was trembling. “I was too close. You sucked me so good, holy shit.”

Alec pulled Magnus up on his lap and kissed him, both of them moaned when Alec’s dick rubbed against Magnus’ folds.

“Your turn now, Alec” Leon said to them after a couple of minutes. He made sure to let Alec time to take the edge off.

“Magnus lay on the bed, legs open. Alec I think you know where to go” Leon grinned at him.

Quickly, they got into position. Alec was kneeling on the bed in front of Magnus, and when he opened his legs he felt his dick twitch.

Magnus’ pussy was a sight. He licked his lips. Magnus was totally shaven, even wetter now.

“Lick me, Alec” Magnus whined, his hands caressing his own thighs, he didn’t want to touch himself. He only wanted Alec’s touch on him. He saw one camera man moving behind Alec, getting ready to record Alec eating him out in the best angle possible.

“Yes, baby, gonna eat you out so good” Alec groaned. He crawled between Magnus’ legs, his hands now caressing Magnus’ soft skin. “Ready, baby?” he asked again, blowing hot air from his mouth right into Magnus’ pussy, making it clench.

“Yes!” Magnus begged. One of his hands grabbed Alec’s hair, bringing him right where he wanted.

Alec stopped the teasing. Slowly, like Magnus had done with his dick, he licked Magnus’ labia until his tongue reached the clit. He moaned at the taste, so fucking good.

“Oh yeeesss” he heard Magnus moan, the grip he had on his hair tightening. “Suck my clit, c’mon.”

Alec did just that, he started to play with it with the tip of his tongue as he inserted one finger inside Magnus, making him leak ever more, the sheets getting wet under them.

“Mmmm” Alec hummed against Magnus’ clit, sucking it lightly as he inserted a second finger.

“Yes, yes. Fuck yes!” he heard Magnus scream when he arched his fingers. He had found Magnus’ spot.

“Scream for me, baby, yes” Alec groaned, before going back to lick Magnus’ clit, moving his finger in and out of his slick pussy.

“Alec, Alec, Alec!” Magnus kept screaming his name. He changed positions, his fingers were now teasing Magnus’ clit while he fucked his tongue into him, his jaw was wet from Magnus’ juices, he was loving it.

“Fuck yes!” Magnus screamed again, his hips rocking back, fucking himself on Alec’s tongue.

“You taste so good” Alec said against his labia. He placed Magnus’ legs on his strong shoulders and he began to eat him out again, his tongue exploring every bit of Magnus’ pussy, from his clit to his folds. He was making Magnus go wild, he kept yelling Alec’s name, his thighs were trembling and his head was thrown back in pleasure.

“Gon-gonna come, fuck! Alec!” Magnus warned him, but Alec just kept going since he didn’t hear anything from Leon. His tongue was fucking Magnus’ pussy while his nose caressed his clit.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Magnus screamed on last time and came so hard he almost blacked out. Alec just kept licking him, moaning against his folds and enjoying Magnus clenching around his tongue. When he pulled out, Magnus was looking at him with eyes full of desire.

“And you say this is the first time you ate out a pussy?” Magnus eyed at him, he was trying to catch his breath.

Alec chuckled and cleaned his face with the back of his hand.

“You tasted so good.”

“Yeah, you kept saying that.”

“It’s the truth” he licked his lips, still tasting Magnus on them. Magnus noticed the gesture and moaned, his clit was throbbing again.

“Wow Alec, just wow” Leon clapped behind him. “I must say I am impressed, by both of your oral skills. I knew you were good at eating ass Alec, but this was amazing, maybe I am the one who should take tips from you. Magnus your deepthroat skills are going to come handy, you had Alec going nuts.”

“Okay, fan boy” Alec huffed. “Can we continue? I’ve been hard for more than an hour now. I really want to fuck Magnus.”

“Fine, fine” Leon rolled his eyes but went behind the cameras again.

“I was thinking you should start simple with the missionary and the change to doggy style.”

“Perfect” Magnus and Alec said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed a little. Magnus was fingering himself with two of his fingers, as soon as the cameras recorded again he wanted Alec’s dick inside him.

“Geez, you are eager to fuck” Leon teased them.

“Yes, we are” Alec said, he grabbed Magnus’ by the waist and lifted him up before he laid him off on the bed under him.

“Alec!” Magnus cried out surprised, impressed by Alec’s display of strength.

Alec put the condom on that was placed under the pillow of the bed. He was so ready to fuck Magnus.

“Okay if you guys insist… action!”

“Finally” Alec mumbled before kissing him.

“Yeah” Magnus breathed. He placed his legs around Alec’s waist.

“I’m going to fuck you now” Alec announced, with one hand he grabbed his dick and started to penetrate Magnus.

“Aaah” he gasped. Holy shit, that was definitely different from fucking an ass. Magnus was so wet inside, he could feel him pulse around him, trying to accommodate to Alec’s impressive length.

“So big, I am so full” Magnus whined. It has been a while since he had felt a dick as perfect as Alec’s inside him. He just filled him so good.

“You feel… shit, you feel amazing, so tight and wet around my dick” Alec gritted trough his teeth. Once he felt Magnus was good to go, he started to move his hips, starting slow but going faster and faster with each thrust.

“Fuck me, yes, yes!” Magnus moaned. His voice was hoarse now by all the cock sucking and screaming he had done.

“So. Fucking. Good” Alec grunted, punctuating each word with a hard thrust that almost sent Magnus’ against the headboard of the bed. He watched as Magnus started to rub his clit.

“Fuck yes, play with your clit as I fuck your greedy pussy” he was fucking Magnus so hard, and he was taking his cock like champion, opening his legs wider for Alec to give him more leverage.

Alec grabbed Magnus legs so his knees were touching his chest and began to _pound_ him into the mattress.

“S-So har-hard, you are fucking me so hard. Yes!” Magnus’ words were almost incoherent now.

They were both getting close and Alec had to pull out, he needed to finish Magnus off on his hands and knees.

“C’mon baby, on your hands and knees” he said, kissing Magnus.

Magnus nodded and obeyed him. Soon, Alec was drilling him so hard Magnus’ arms gave out, his face was flushed against the sheets of the bed and Alec was grabbing his hips with such a strength he was sure he was going to have marks there the next day.

Alec was using the new leverage to fuck into Magnus as hard as he could.

“Cl-Close” Magnus whimpered. When he heard him, Alec grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up, sitting him on his thighs, his thrusts as hard as before, with the hand he had free, he started to rub Magnus’ clit.

“You have been such a good boy, letting me fuck your pussy” he whispered into Magnus ear, making the other man squirm in pleasure. “You are taking my cock so good.”

“A-Alec” Magnus gasped, and when Alec pressed his finger hard on his clit right when his dick was as deep as it could go, Magnus screamed and came.

Alec’s eyes widened at Magnus. Holy shit, Magnus was squirting, fuck. He could feel the juices against his finger before they landed on the bed. He kept fucking Magnus, making his orgasm longer and his squirting more plentiful.

“That was so hot” Alec grumbled against Magnus’ neck when he came down from his orgasm.

“You made me squirt so much” Magnus was still trying to regain his normal breath. “You fucked me so good.”

“Thanks, baby” Alec said, moving his hips, making his dick move inside Magnus, who whimpered at the touch.

“Let’s finish with a facial, if that’s fine for you, Magnus” Leon said.

A facial? Yes, please, Magnus needed to say yes. He couldn’t wait to paint that beautiful face with his come, to mess even more the make up on his face.

“That’s totally fine. In fact, I would like it very much” Magnus said, pulling Alec’s dick out of him.

Alec grunted at the loss of that tight heat around him, but after hearing Magnus, he got rid of the condom quickly and stood up next to the bed, Magnus was on his knees in front of him. He grabbed Alec’s dick and started to suck it.

“Yes, work that dick” Alec groaned. He was so close he could almost taste his release. Magnus sucked him to the base before he focused on his dick.

“Yes, yes, open that mouth baby, gonna come on your pretty face” Alec trembled, with one last suck of Magnus around the thick head of his dick he started to come. He watched as thick jets of his come landed on Magnus’ beautiful face, on his cheeks, his nose and his open mouth.

He came so hard, his body trembled as Magnus jacked him off, milking him until he was drained.

“You taste so good, Alec” Magnus hummed after he swallowed. His tongue lapped Alec’s oversensitive dick.

“Good boy, cleaning me up” Alec said, grunting a little when Magnus gave one last deep suck to his semi hard dick before he stood up. He cleaned his come from Magnus’ face, feeding it to him, before he kissed him, tasting himself on Magnus’ mouth.

“Cut!” Leon said. “That was amazing! Holy shit guys you were so connected, you chemistry was off the charts. Alec, you were great as always. Magnus, believe me when I tell you it’s been a while since I have seen such a complete scene from a newcomer.”

“Thanks, Leon” Magnus said with a smile on his face. He was wiping his face off with a wet washcloth that one of the camera men had given him. “I felt so comfortable during the whole scene, thanks to your directions and Alec, of course” he looked at his scene partner who was looking back at him with a proud smile on his face.

“You were amazing, Magnus” Alec said, sounding sincere. “You are one of the easiest persons I have ever worked with, really.”

“Well, guys, I’ll let you head to showers while I pack everything up” Leon said before leaving them alone.

“Let’s go to the showers then” Alec said, pointing Magnus where were the bathrooms.

As they walked to the bathrooms in a comfortable silence, Alec was thinking how much he was drawn to Magnus, not only because his scene, he found Magnus irresistible but also interesting. He felt like they had connected and not only because of the mind blowing sex.

“Here we are” he said opening a big white door. “See you in a few minutes.”

“See you, Alec” Magnus smiled at him and entered one of the cabins.

~~~

After they showered, they were both ready to leave.

“That’s my car” Alec pointed to his right.

“And that’s mine” Magnus pointed to the left.

“I guess we have to say goodbye, for today at least” Magnus said, though neither one of the moved.

Alec inhaled and exhaled. While he showered he had been thinking about what he wanted to say to Magnus, he wanted to keep touch with him, but he didn’t want to be so forward, in the case he had misread the situation.

“Magnus… “ he said, his voice sounded a little soft. _Fuck no, Alec. Man up and ask him._ “Is… Is there a way we can keep touch with each other?”

He held his breath while he waited for Magnus’ answer.

“Of course” Magnus say, his voice was full of joy. “Give me your phone and I’ll save my number.”

“Great” Alec gave Magnus his phone, a smile adorning his face.

“Here you go” Magnus handed him the phone. “Text me” Magnus said, he moved closer and kissed him on the cheek.

“Hmm… bye” his cheeks were pink now, he ran off quickly.

Alec just stood there with the biggest grin on his face.

Best day of work ever.


	3. You got me feeling diamond rich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 3 IS HERE!  
> Enjoy! And thanks for the support!!
> 
> WARNINGS: offensive language, Alec/OC (sex scene), Magnus/OC (sex scene).

Alec yawned as he opened his eyes. Outside, in the streets of New York City, people were enjoying a sunny day of spring.

He picked his phone and smiled when he saw the new messages.

A couple of them were for Leon, giving him his schedule for the week. Izzy had also texted him, asking about his week, but the reason there was a bright smile adorning Alec’s face was the texts that another person had sent him. Magnus.

_Goood morning, Alec! Leon just texted me the new scenes from this week. I have two. What about you? I’m heading to the gym with Catarina right now, I finally convinced her to join my yoga class. Have a good day!_

They had been texting for a week now, at the beginning it was a little awkward for both of them, Alec could tell, but now they were much more comfortable with each other. They texted during the day, commenting about what they were doing, their new scenes coming, their rutine… They also had learned a little more about each other, Alec learned Magnus lived with his best friend Catarina in an apartment in Brooklyn, he was 25, a year older than him, he loved cooking, fashion, make up, yoga and trashy realty TVs. Magnus had also told him about his previous work as a barista and that he was loving the adult industry for now. Three days after their scene, Magnus texted him, saying he was going to the studio to film another scene with an actor called Jhonn Big, and big he was, Alec had filmed with him one time, they did a threesome together with a bottom. _And holy fuck, as soon as Magnus told_ _him about his scene with Jhonn he jerked off, imagining Magnus taking Jhonn’s horse hung dick from behind._ It turned out great, Magnus had told him, but not as great as his scene with him, he also texted him, making Alec’s gut clench with desire.

For his part, Alec told Magnus about his siblings and how supportive they were with his job, just like Catarina. He told Magnus he lived alone in an apartment in Manhattan. He had told him he loved going to the gym, binge watch teen drama series and unlike him, he was a very bad cook. He always ordered or convinced his sister to bring him food when she came to visit. Alec had given Magnus a few tips to ensure no one took advantage of him, the porn industry could be very shady. He had told him he needed to make sure all of his partners had been tested since their previous scenes, it didn’t matter they were condom scenes. He also had warned him about some directors, Leon was nice, but there were a few of them that had had scandals with models in the past.

Long story short, they had been constantly texting, enjoying each other’s virtual company throughout the day.

But.

Both of them wanted more. As much as texting was nice, nor a phone call neither a potential date had been brought out by either one of them.

For his part, Alec was waiting for an encounter with Magnus to ask him out, he didn’t want to do it via text. He was hopeful that maybe they would see each other in the studio one day of the week, but when Magnus told him he would be filming on Tuesday and Saturday his hope for a spontaneous encounter shattered.

Wednesday and Friday were his days of filming.

So they kept texting during the week. Nothing changed.

~~~

Magnus texted him on Tuesday, telling him about his scene with Aaron Sin. _Fucking gay porn and his names_ what was he first texted him, making Alec laugh out loud in the middle of the gym.

_He fucked me good, but no squirting today :(_ _\- M._

Alec closed his eyes and calmed his breath after he read that text. The gym was not a very good place to have a hard on, not when he was wearing shorts that would reveal his hard dick to anyone who glanced at him.

_It’s unfortunate some people are not as good as me – A._

He replied it, accompanying his text with a winky face emoji.

_Oooh, is that right, Mister? I could tell you about that time with my ex-girlfriend-M._

Alec chuckled when he read the text.

_Only because I love your pussy doesn’t mean I want to hear about you adventures with your ex- A._

Magnus replied with a laughing emoji and changed the subject, telling him about the new clothes he had bought, and though clothes were not something he was really into, everything related to Magnus was interesting to him.

~~~

The next day it was his turn to film. His partner of the day was David Moon, he had just been around for two months so Alec hadn’t had the chance to film with him before. He was the definition of a daddy, Alec normally didn’t film with older men, but whenever he had to film he enjoyed it a lot. He loved the feeling of turning an experienced man into a babbling mess as he pounded into his ass.

_Have fun today!_

Magnus had texted him before he left the apartment. He replied with a thanks and a smiley face before he jumped into the car.

He got there just in time.

Once he was inside the mansion they usually filmed he said a quick hello to Leon before he headed to the changing rooms, that day Leon wanted him and David to wear white shirts and boxers. He was thinking about texting Magnus he was about to begin when someone spoke to him.

“Look who is here” he heard a voice say. A voice he was awfully familiarized with.

Alec let out a groan of exasperation before speaking.

“Hello, Raj” he said, turning around so he could face the other man.

There, leaning on the frame of the door with his arms crossed was Raj. His ex-boyfriend.

He and Raj had met the day they filmed together for the first time. Their scene had been pretty hot. Raj took his cock like a champ, asking for harder and more until he came riding his dick, screaming Alec’s name. After that he had asked Alec to go for a coffee, Alec found Raj cute and funny, so when he asked him after their second date if he wanted to be his boyfriend he said yes. But that was all that Raj was ever for him, funny and cute, their relationship didn’t develop from there, soon Alec found himself in a meaningless relationship and realized his feelings for Raj were never deep enough to build something strong between them. He found his way out of it after his fifth month with Raj, when he found him getting fucked by a random guy in one of the bathrooms of the mansion outside filming. Instead of anger or sadness he just felt relived. He broke up with Raj after that, but the other man apparently was still interested in him, every time they met he took the opportunity to flirt with Alec, asking implicitly for a second chance.

“Alec, it’s been a while since we’d bumped into each other” he said with a flirty smirk on his face. The same smirk Alec used to love on his face, but now he found it really annoying.

“Yeah, I guess” Alec shrugged his shoulders, he wanted to finish that conversation as soon as possible.

“How are you?” Raj asked, his smirk still on his lips.

“Fine” Alec responded with a monotone tone, to see if Raj realized he didn’t want to talk to him.

Apparently, Raj didn’t catch up, or if he did, he didn’t care at tall.

“You look hot” he winked at Alec, who was fighting to not roll his eyes at his ex.

“Thanks.”

“I heard you filmed with a newcomer last week.”

“Hmm” Alec hummed, putting his clothes inside his locker.

“I heard that he is transgender.”

“Yes… and?” Alec frowned. He didn’t like Raj’s tone at all.

“And you didn’t have any problems fucking him?” Raj asked surprised.

“Why would I?” Alec was the one asking the question now.

“Because he has a fucking vagina” Raj said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“What are you saying Raj?” Alec was practically growling now.

“Well, I’ve heard you said multiple times you hated vaginas, so…”

“Okay, first of all I’ve never said I hated vaginas, I only said I would hate to have sex with woman. And second of all, only because Magnus has different genitalia than us doesn’t mean he is a woman. He is man, just like you and me. So to answer your question, yeah, I fucked a gorgeous man a week ago, it was by far the best scene I’ve ever filmed.”

Alec finished his rant breathing heavy, his eyes full of anger directed towards Raj.

“Calm down, Alec” Raj huffed. “You got so fucking tense for that tra-“

“Finish that word and you’ll leave here with a broken nose” Alec grunted, tightening his hands, making sure Raj knew he wasn’t kidding.

Raj widened his eyes in surprise, he could tell he was not expecting Alec’s reaction.

“Shit, Alec. It almost seems like you care about him.”

At his silence, Raj eyed him suspiciously.

“You do care about him” he said, not asking a question, just stating a fact.

“So what if I care? You have no say in what I do, you’ve never had. And even if I didn’t, I am a decent human being that would never allow you to use that word, at least not in front of me.”

“Alec-“

“Shut up. I am done. Now if you excuse me, I have a scene to film” he said, bumping Raj’s shoulder with his own on his way out, making him stumble against the frame of the door.

“You saw him, don’t you?” Leon asked him when he arrived to the set. As a close friend of Alec, Leon was aware of their past, Alec had called him the night they broke up.

“Fucking asshole” Alec cursed. “Can’t believe I’ve dated that jerk.”

“Forget about him, Alec” Leon advised him. “I don’t particularly like him either, you just have to bear with him.”

“Why don’t you fire him, then?”

Leon rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“You know he is still on contract. Besides, like it or not, people love his scenes.”

“I know, I know” Alec sighed. “What he said just threw me off a little. He can say whatever he wants about me, but he doesn’t have to talk about Magnus.”

“In that, I agree with you, my friend” Leon said, placing his hand on Alec’s shoulder, trying to show his support. “Look, there’s David. We should start.”

Minutes later, Alec had forced himself to forget about his unpleasant talks with Raj. David was currently on his knees sucking his dick and Alec was putting on display his legendary dirty talk.

“Such a good daddy, sucking your boy’s dick” Alec groaned in pleasure when David caressed his balls while going deep on his cock. “That’s it, suck me, you like being your boy’s little slut, don’t you? You like servicing my dick, that’s it be a good daddy keep sucking.”

Later he proceeded to fuck David’ ass in three different positions before he made the older man come on his hands and knees while he drilled his ass. He pulled out and came all over his ass and back, painting his body with his impressive load.

“Took my cock so well. You made your boy really happy” he hummed, fucking David’s ass cheeks with his semi hard dick.

“Shit, Alec” David collapsed to the bed after Leon indicated the scene was over. “I can’t feel my legs. You pounded me good.”

Alec laughed a little and slapped David’s ass playfully.

“See you around, David” he grabbed David’s ass one last time and went to showers.

He texted Magnus.

_Hey, just finished! I hope you didn’t miss me-A._

When he came out of the shower Magnus had already replied him.

_You caught me! Missed you so much, the longest two hours of my life! How was your scene?-M._

_Good, really good-A._

He decided to leave his encounter with Raj out if his conversation with Magnus, they were beginning to know each other, Magnus didn’t need his ex-boyfriend drama. Instead he texted him again, asking him about recommendations about TV shows.

~~~

Friday arrived and with that the filming of a new scene. Alec decided to go a little sooner, he hadn’t time to go to gym since Tuesday, so he decided to take advantage of the gym area the mansion had.

He arrived a little over an hour before he needed to get ready for his scene. His partner of the day was Dario López, a hot latin twink. They had filmed together a couple of times before in group scenes. That would be their first time working alone. Dario was a nice guy, always friendly with everybody.

Alec just hoped that Raj was off work. He didn’t want to see him at all.

He entered the mansion and saw that one of the sets was being used, he decided to go to let Leon know he was already there. As quietly as possible he opened the door.

What he saw make an erection pop inside his pants in a record time.

In front of him, getting fucked against a wall, was Magnus. He was moaning and panting, his hands were flat against the wall. His partner was fucking him so hard the main sound that was heard was his hipbones connecting to Magnus’ backside.

“Shi-Shit… Stop, I have to stop” Magnus’ partner, Hunter Smith, said, pulling his dick out of Magnus’ body. “Your pussy is too good, I was close” he said to Magnus, kissing his shoulder and caressing his back.

Magnus giggled and rubbed his back on Hunter’s body. Hunter had a complexion very similar to Alec’s. He was around the same height as him, his body was fit with impressive muscles and he had a pretty big dick, he had chestnut hair, his eyes were green, all of that accompanied with a chiseled jaw and plump lips.

“No problem” he heard Magnus say. “I was close too, you were fucking me so good.”

“Let’s take five minutes, guys” Leon said.

Magnus turned around and pecked Hunter on the lips, Alec could tell the exact same moment Magnus spotted him. His eyes widened a little in surprise and a warm smile appeared on his lips.

“Hi, Alec” Magnus waved at him. He put a white silky robe on before he went to him. “What are you doing here?”

“I came a little earlier to do some work out” he explained, his eyes fixated on the way Magnus’ nipples could be see trough the fabric of the robe. “I didn’t expect to see you here today, I though your scene was tomorrow.”

“It was” Magnus nodded. “But Leon called last night to ask me if I could move my scene to today, Hunter needs to travel tomorrow for a film he is recording in LA.”

Oh right, Hunter. He totally forgot about him. Hunter was next to Magnus, smiling at Alec, he also had a robe on, covering his body. His erection was evident though and Alec was sure his was too.

“Hey, man” Hunter greeted him. “It’s been a while.”

“Hey” Alec said. “Yeah, since that orgy scene.”

“Right” Hunter nodded.

“I can see you guys were enjoying your scene very much” Alec teased them. He wasn’t jealous or anything. He understood the difference between private life and work. And Magnus was working right now.

“We are” they said at the same time.

“This guy right here can take a dick” Hunter bumped his shoulder to Magnus’ making him chuckle.

“And proudly” Magnus joked. “Hunter is a pretty good top, he knows how to fuck.”

“Duh” Hunter said, making the three of them laugh.

“Good” Alec commented. “I enjoyed working with Magnus a lot too” he winked at him.

“Oh yeah, he was good too” Magnus said to Hunter, his eyes were focused on Alec though.

“Hey, Alec” Leon interrupted the three of them.

“Leon” Alec cleared his throat. “I arrived early to use your gym.”

“Oh, okay” Leon said, he looked down. “I can see you have found something more interesting” he pointed at Alec’s erection and smirked at his friend.

“Definitely” Alec agreed, not embarrassed one bit by his hard on. It showed the appreciation of his coworkers’ work.

“You can stay if you want” Leon offered. “We are about to shoot the final position and Hunter’s cum shot.

“Yes, stay” Magnus said too quickly, earnings looks for Hunter and Leon, making him blush a little.

“Of course I’ll stay” Alec said, he gave Magnus a little smirk, making him blush even more.

“All right. Let’s continue then” Leon gave the order.

“Let’s go, handsome” Hunter offered Magnus his hand. “I can’t wait to fuck you, my dick misses your pussy.”

Magnus rolled his eyes playfully at Hunter’s words and took his hand. He gave Alec on last look.

“Enjoy.”

“I will” Alec licked his lips.

He saw as Magnus went to fix his make up, that was a little smeared for sucking Hunter’s dick, he guessed. Leon told Hunter and Magnus their final position will be Hunter fucking Magnus with his legs on his shoulders.

Shortly, Hunter was pounding Magnus into the mattress with such a strength Magnus had to place his hands on the headboard to stop himself from hitting his head with it.

“Your pussy is so wet and tight” Hunter groaned. His hands were on Magnus’ thighs, opening him wider, increasing the pace of his thrusts.

“Yes, yes, such a big cock. Filling me so good” Magnus let out a strangled noise when Hunter found that perfect spot inside him.

Alec on his part was watching them and fighting the urge to touch himself and just come. He placed his hands behind his back and contemplated the beauty that was Magnus Bane getting fucked.

He was totally captivated, but when Magnus turned his head and looked at him he almost let a moan escape his mouth. Magnus’ look to him was one of desire and want, the look only lasted a few seconds because Magnus needed to put his whole focus on Hunter.

“So beautiful” Alec humbled to himself.

“Cl-Close!”Magnus gasped, one his hands going from the headboard to his clit, to touch himself, but Hunter beat him. His long fingers playing with Magnus’ nub.

“That’s it, Magnus” Hunter grunted in effort, his thrusts never stopping or slowing down, keeping the same perfect rhythm. “Come around my dick, c’mon.”

“Shit, shit!” Magnus shouted, he threw his head back and _came_.

Alec widened his eyes in surprise, Magnus was fucking squirting all over his and Hunter’s thighs. He kept coming and coming as Hunter fucked him trough his orgasm.

“So sexy” Hunter moaned. “So fucking dirty, squirting all over us. Made such a mess.”

Magnus was panting now, his hips arched, still taking Hunter’s dick inside.

“Gonna come on your pretty face, smear that make up with my come” Hunter said before he pulled out.

He straddled Magnus’ face, who started to jack off Hunter the second he had his dick in front of him. He had Hunter trembling in pleasure.

Alec knew the feeling pretty well, Magnus had him in the same state of ecstasy before he came all over his face, just as Hunter was about to do.

“Shit….go-gona come, yes!” Alec saw Hunter closing his eyes as his dick spurted his come all over Magnus’ face, most of it landing on his tongue and inside mouth.

“Holy fuck” he groaned. Magnus looked so sexy and nasty, he was licking Hunter’s dick totally clean, making the top tremble for the touch on his oversensitive dick.

Alec was sure his dick was going to explode under the pressure of his pants, watching Magnus getting fucked was too much, the memories of how good he had fucked him returned on his mind as Magnus finished milking Hunter’s dick, his tongue toying with the tip of it, making Hunter’s whole body shiver.

“Cut!” Leon said from behind the cameras.

As soon as he heard Leon, he approached Magnus and Hunter, who were currently panting on the bed, next to each other.

“That was hot” he said to them. He couldn’t help but look at Magnus’ pussy, it was slight all swollen and red for the fucking it just received. “You made him fucking squirt, Hunter” he complimented Hunter, offering a high five he quickly returned.

“I almost came when he did that” Hunter admitted. “I didn’t expect that at all.”

“Well, I only squirt when someone is fucking me good and hard and for now, only you two had made me do it” Magnus told them with a pleased look on his face, he looked well fucked.

“Such a compliment” Alec grinned at him. Magnus chuckled at got up of the bed.

“I’m going to the shower” he announced. “Are you coming, Hunter?”

Hunter shook his head. “Gonna bask on my orgasm for a little more, you made me come so much on your face I think you drained me.”

“See you later then” Magnus smiled at his partner and took his robe.

 _Finally_. Alec thought. He had been looking for an encounter alone with Magnus, now that he had one he was not wasting it.

“Magnus, wait!” he called him.

Magnus stopped. They were in the middle of one the corridors but he didn’t care.

“There something I want to ask you” he finally said when he was face to face with Magnus.

“Okay” Magnus was looking at him with expectation.

“I… um…. I wanted” he babbled. “Probably this is not the best time to ask for it, you just got fucked by another dude and you have rests of his come on your face… but… Magnus…”

“Yes, Alec, I want to go out with you” Magnus responded with a bright smile before even asked.

“What… how?” Alec was shocked.

“I wanted to ask you out for date too” Magnus admitted. “I was just waiting for a chance to meet in you in person again.”

“Just like me” Alec smiled at him.

“I short of suspected that with your little rant.”

Alec grunted, his cheeks reddening a little.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t worry” Magnus chuckled a little. “Yours was the best rand I’ve heard and I was too eager to answer.”

“I’m glad you did it.”

Alec felt so happy. They were going on a date!

“I like you a lot, you know” Magnus said to him and when Alec looked at him he saw vulnerability on him for the first time. Magnus was opening to him.

He decided to do the same.

“I like you too. A lot.”

“Good” Magnus grinned at him. “I would kiss you right now, but I’m kind of gross.”

“That’s fine” Alec beamed at him. “Next time I’m going to ask for that kiss, though” he offered Magnus his hand instead.

“Deal” Magnus said. “Oh… please, can we call each other too? I love texting but now that we are going on date I think we are ready for the next step” he joked, really, it was ridiculous that they hadn’t call each other yet.

“Of course, we can call each other” Alec agreed. God, he was so fucking happy nothing could ruin that moment for him.

“Okay, then, I’m going to head to the shower now, Alec. Call me” Magnus winked at him before he continued his walk.

“I will.”


	4. Who needs to go to sleep…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter here!   
> As always, I wanted to thank you all for the support!  
> Enjoy!!

Alec arrived to his apartment with the biggest smile on his face. _He was going on a date with Magnus. And no only that, Magnus liked him back!_

That day couldn’t get any better.

His phone buzzed. It was Leon.

_Hey, Alec. I forgot to tell you guys before, your scene with Magnus is going up in our website tomorrow. We just posted a preview in our Twitter._

Fuck yes. Finally, he had been waiting since the day they filmed to watch his scene with Magnus. Normally, he didn’t enjoy watching his own scenes, but the one with Magnus had been so good he was eager to watch it and relieve the moment.

He went to Twitter and opened the account of the company. MenOnMen. He kind of liked the name, honestly. There, in the first tweet he could see a video posted not ten minutes ago of Magnus and him kissing.

_Watch the preview of our new scene coming out tomorrow!! Porn star legend @AlecAngelXXX introduces newcomer @MagnusDiamondXXX and gives him a pounding to remember._

He followed Magnus’ account and decided to call Magnus to tell him the news.

“Hey” Alec said happily when Magnus answered.

“Hello, Alec” Magnus said and Alec was pretty sure he could _hear_ his joy on his tone. “First call.”

“Yeah, first call” Alec grinned. “I know we just talked but I’m so excited about our scene coming out tomorrow.”

“Me too! Leon just texted me” Magnus said. “I hope fans love me and my work” Magnus sounded a little nervous this time.

“You have nothing to worry about, Magnus. They are going to love you and if there’s someone messing with you in social media the block button exists” he reassured him.

Magnus chuckled.

“I guess you are right…. I just, it took me a while to be comfortable in my own skin and I don’t want internet trolls to take that away from me.”

Alec smiled at his words. Magnus was literally the most confident man he had ever known.

“They will take your confidence away only if you let them” Alec said. “You are a gorgeous, confident man. Believe me, if you weren’t I wouldn’t be so interested in you.”

Alec’s chest tingled when he heard Magnus’ soft laugh.

“Thanks, Alec. Really” Magnus said. “You are lovely.”

“I try” Alec smirked.

“I have to go now, it’s my turn to make dinner today, Cat is going to kill me if it isn’t ready when she returns from the hospital.”

“Perfect, good night, Magnus.”

“Good night.”

~~~

The next day Magnus woke up with a nervous feeling in his gut. His scene with Alec was out. In an objective point of view, the sex he and Alec had was easily the best sex he had ever had on his life. Alec fucked him better than anyone -man or woman- had ever fucked him. He just hoped that the public didn’t have an issue with him being a trans man. Again, if some people didn’t like him, they could just skip their scene.

With shaky fingers he went to MenOnMen’s website to check, and indeed, his scene with Alec had been out since pretty early in the morning. He figured it was for the international subscribers, so everyone could have the scene the same day.

Then, he opened twitter, his eyes widened when he saw his followers went to the 120 he had before he went to sleep to the almost 10K he had at the moment.

Holy shit.

Quickly, he searched for his and Alec’s name.

“Catarina!” Magnus yelled when he started to read the comments.

“What? What’s happening?” his friend came running from his bedroom, her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were lightly pink. Magnus had waked her up when he called for her.

“My scene with Alec is out and oh my gosh, Catarina… the comments…” Magnus gasped, his eyes were locked on the screen of his phone.

“What, Magnus?” Catarina asked, worried about his friend. “If people are being rude to you…”

“No, it’s not that!” Magnus interrupted her. “The comments… 99% percent of them are good.”

“Magnus, you scared me!” Catarina sighed, letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Sorry, Cat… it’s just, I was so afraid of rejection last night, but seeing all of these good reactions…” Magnus smiled from cheek to cheek. “There are people thanking me from bringing visibility to gay porn.”

“I am so happy for you” Cat hugged his friend. “Gosh, I can’t believe I’m here getting emotional with you about your porn scene with Alec.”

Magnus laughed with his best friend.

“Look, my followers are still growing, I’m almost at 12K” Magnus looked at his phone again. “Some of these comments though…” Magnus cheeks blushed.

“What?” Catarina asked innocently, she was in the kitchen now so she didn’t see Magnus.

“Nothing they are just…”

“Read them to me” she said.

“Really?” Magnus smirked at her.

“Yes” he heard Catarina’s voice from the kitchen.

“Okay” Magnus cleared his thoughts and began to read. “OMG Magnus is so hot, I can’t believe he took Alec’s dick that good. He fucking squirted and then Alec came of his fa-“

“Okay, okay, stop!” Catarina came from the kitchen yelling.

Magnus started to laugh, his back bending at how hard he was laughing.

“Fuck you, Magnus!” Catarina cursed but started to giggle too. “I thought you were going to read something about the inclusion you were talking before.”

“I followed orders, I just read what you told me to read” he shrugged.

“That’s a lame excuse” Catarina rolled his eyes. “Now I am imagining all of what you read to me…” she shuddered and went back to the kitchen.

Magnus sighed happily. He really liked messing with Catarina. After all, they were practically siblings.

His phone started to ring. It was Alec.

“Alec, good morning!” Magnus said, he sounded excited.

“Morning, Magnus” Alec responded with the same excitement. “So… have you seen the reactions already?”

“I did” Magnus answered. “I just… I am so relieved.”

“I told you” Alec sounded pleased too. “I am afraid to be overshadowed by you…” Alec teased him.

“Like people aren’t talking about your big dick too” Magnus chuckled. “I have seen your social media numbers going up too.”

It was true. Alec grew from his 320K to almost 325K followers. He was still the most followed gay porn star.

“Well, I think we need to celebrate our success” Alec suggested.

“I think you are right…” Magnus felt excitement growing on his chest.

“Well, I believe you owe me a date and a kiss” Alec said, and even though Magnus couldn’t see him he knew he was smirking that moment.

“I believe you are right.”

“I was thinking, since this Saturday are the GAYVN awards we could meet before.”

“I think that’s a great idea. Leon texted me my schedule of the week, and since the awards are this weekend I only have one scene this week on Wednesday.”

“Me too, my scene is on Tuesday though” Alec said. “So… Thursday is good for you?”

_Too far away._ Magnus wanted to answer.

“Perfect” he answered instead. He was craving that date with Alec, there was something so special about him. Something he hadn’t felt before he was eager to explore.

“See you on Thursday then.”

They hung up.

“Soooo…” Catarina was looking at Magnus, her body leaning against the wall of the living room and her mouth curving into a knowing smirk.

“I have a date with Alec on Thursday” Magnus told her.

“You really like him, don’t you?” Catarina knew Magnus like family, she knew Magnus was starting to have feelings for Alec.

“I really do” Magnus answered, he didn’t try to hide it.

~~~

_Only one more day._

Alec thought as he returned from the gym on Wednesday. The next day he and Magnus were going on a date.

He had texted Magnus he needed to be ready by 8PM because Alec would be in his house to pick him up. He really wanted their date to be perfect, he planned on taking Magnus to his favorite Italian restaurant, very intimate and not over the top.

The previous day he had filmed his scene of the week, Leon congratulated him for the success of his scene with Magnus. He told him the subscribers of the website grew more in the day of the publication than they did in the previous week and that their scene was in the top 10 most watched and best reviewed from their subscribers.

And of course, Alec had jerked off watching it. Magnus look so hot getting plowed by his dick in different positions. The first time, he only made it to the middle of the video before he was coming on his fist.

Magnus was growing in social media pretty fast too. He gained almost 20K with only one scene out, besides that, the content he published on his twitter was beyond.

He liked to post provocative photos of him wearing nothing but an oversized shirt with his legs slightly open, when he came back from the gym all sweaty with his hair wet, but the one Alec loved was the one he published the day before, the one he was wearing nothing but pink panties that accentuated his gorgeous ass, the light fabric making his pussy visible from everyone who opened the photo.

When he arrived home, Alec took a quick shower and began to cook dinner, as he had promised Magnus.

_Cooking pasta right now. Pray for me – A._

He texted him.

_Alec, literally a twelve year old could made pasta, you can do it! – M._

He didn’t have time to reply because he heard someone knocking at his door.

He frowned. He wasn’t expecting anyone.

The knocking on the door intensified and he approached the door. He opened quickly.

“Wha-“

“SURPRISE!” he heard voice yell.

“Hello son!” his mother, Maryse Lightwood, said to him before enveloping him with her arms, giving him a tight hug.

“Mu-Mum” Alec groaned, he was happy to see his mother of course, it had been a while since he had seen her, but she could have warned him!

As he was hugging his mother, Alec looked down.

_Oh shit. Fuck._

_No._

_No!_

A suitcase.

“Wh- What is that?” Alec asked.

“I’m staying with you for the rest of the week!” Maryse happily said as he entered his son’s apartment.

“WHAT?” Alec almost shouted. He cleared his throat and asked again. “What do you mean?”

“Your father is out of the country for business, he took Max with him. That kid has been dying to visit Europe, so when he learned Robert was going he begged and begged until Robert let him come with him” his mother explained. “I decided to surprise you, we haven’t see each other since New Year’s Eve.”

_Shit. WHY? WHYYYYY?_

He had really missed his mother, but why she had to visit THAT specific week.

“Is there a problem, Alec?” Maryse asked, she looked a little concerned.

Alec shook his head and smiled at her. His date with Magnus was ruined, and he was sure as hell he didn’t want to say anything about Magnus to his mother. Every time he mentioned to her he was seeing someone, she overreacted. He still remembered she was telling him after just a couple of weeks with Raj to invite him to their house in California so they could meet his future son in law. Alec knew she was only trying to support him, but she over-supported his relationships.

“Not at all, I’m happy you are here.”

“Good, because I’m expecting to enjoy these days with you” Maryse kissed his cheek.

Alec sighed. Just as he suspected.

“You can stay in the guest bedroom” Alec said.

“Perfect, I’ll unpack before we have dinner.”

“I’m going to make a quick call” he told his mother, who was already on her way to the guest bedroom.

He looked at his phone. He was a little nervous, what if Magnus thought he was making an excuse to cancel the date?

He let out a heavy breath and called Magnus.

“Hello, Alec! I was just picking the outfit for out date” Magnus sounded so excited. Fuck.

“Hey, Magnus” Alec muttered. “About the date… we are going to have to reschedule.”

“What, why?” all the excitement was gone from Magnus’ voice.

“My mom is here” Alec told him. “She came unannounced.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah, she is going to stay here until the end of the weekend.”

“And she obviously wants you to spend time with her” Magnus stated.

“Yes.”

“It’s okay, Alec.”

“I’m just… I just don’t want you to think I’m making excuses, I really want that date with you, Magnus, so much.”

“Alec, I know that. I believe you” Magnus sounded sincere and Alec chose to believe him too.

“Thanks, Magnus. My mom is great and all she wants to do his spend time with his Little Alexander. I can’t take that away from her.”

“Little Alexander?” Magnus teased him. “Is that what she calls you?”

Alec groaned at his own slip.

“It’s what she used to call me.”

“It’s cute” Magnus said. “I really like Alexander, it suits you.”

“I don’t remember the last time someone called me by my full name.”

“Well, if you don’t mind, I’ll call you Alexander.”

Alec shivered when he heard Magnus say his full name. He loved that on his lips.

“Why?” he asked curious.

“I don’t know, I think I’ll save Alec for the porn and keep Alexander for myself.”

“I like that” Alec said with a grin on his face.

“Very well, Alexander it is.”

“I’ll see you at the party on Saturday, though” Alec said to Magnus. There was no way he would be missing that. It was his chance to see Magnus and he was nominated in various categories, including _Best Topping Performance, Best Cock and Hottest Body._

“Are you sure you can come?” Magnus asked him.

“Sure. I’ll see you on Saturday, I promise. We can go together if you want, I’ll pick you up.”

“I’d like that very much, Alexander” Magnus said, sounding happy again. Alec liked that, that he could make Magnus happy.

After his conversation with Magnus he was more relaxed, he went to help his mother unpack. He was actually looking forward to spent time with her. He loved his mother and since he moved to NYC after graduating they saw each other on counted days of the year.

~~~

And before he noticed, Saturday arrived and with that the GAVYN awards. Alec really enjoyed the time with his mother, they spent the days wandering around NYC, going to cafés and taking pictures. Every time Maryse mentioned his job, Alec lied telling her they agency didn’t have any big projects coming soon so he was off work that week.

He also had told his mother that night he was celebrating Underhill’s birthday, who was one of his best friends.

Alec took one last glance on himself on the mirror before he left his bedroom. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a simple white shirt that made his muscled chest look even more chiseled. He would probably wend the night without the shirt, though; he knew how crazy the after parties could get.

_I’m almost ready! – M_

He read Magnus text and answered.

_Good! I’ll be there in 20 – A._

_Perfect, Alexander. I hope you like my outfit. ;) – M._

Alec felt his pants tightening on his crotch. He just knew Magnus was going to wear something that would drive him nuts all night.

“Mom, I’m leaving” he said to Maryse, who was sitting on the couch watching TV and having dinner. “Don’t wait for me.”

“Have fun!” she kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

“I will.”

Twenty minutes later he was ringing on Magnus’s apartment.

“Yes?” he heard Magnus’ voice on the speaker.

“It’s me” Alec said.

“Great! Come on up, I’ll be ready in two minutes.”

Alec took the stairs to the second floor, there he saw a door slightly opened. It was Magnus’ apartment. He knocked the door softly.

“Come in” he heard Magnus’ voice.

He came inside the apartment and closed the door. He looked around, Magnus of course, kept the decoration of his apartment styled to perfection, like he did with his clothes. His apartment was a little smaller than Alec’s, but perfect for two people to live in.

Alec heard someone clear his throat, he smiled and turned his head. When his eyes connected to Magnus his radiant smile was intertwined with an agape mouth. There, in front of him, was Magnus wearing a fucking kilt. Holy shit. The kilt was red and black, and short, it only reached the middle of his thighs, leaving the rest of his toned legs for everyone to see. He also was wearing a red jacket with a black tight shirt, his make up consisted in red and gold eye shadow, highlight on his cheekbones and nails painted in red too.

He looked sinful. And hot.

“You…fuck, Magnus, you look amazing” Alec stuttered, he was totally captivated by Magnus, who was looking with hunger in his eyes.

“You look amazing too, Alexander” Magnus licked his lips. “So strong and sexy.”

“I know we have a date to plan, but I think it’s time to reclaim that kiss you owe me” Alec said, slowly walking towards Magnus.

“I don’t see the problem in that” Magnus smirked at him. “Come here and reclaim your debt, Alexander.”

Alec did just that, he took a couple of steps until he was in front of Magnus, grabbed his hips and kissed him.

Magnus moaned into the kiss and instantly returned it. The kiss was wild and full of hunger, but also full of care. It was the perfect combination.

“Sorry again about the date” Alec apologized when they broke the kiss, they were trying to catch their breaths.

“I told you, it’s okay, Alexander” Magnus reassured him, their faces were mere inches apart. “I understand.”

Alec smiled at him.

“What?” Magnus asked.

“I just love how my name sounds on your lips.”

Magnus beamed at him and kissed him.

“We better stop if we don’t want to be late” Magnus said after the second kiss.

Alec groaned but nodded. He was right, they were two of the most expected porn stars of the night. Magnus because it has been a while since a newcomer crushed into the industry with such a force, and Alec because he was one of the most popular stars of the moment.

Quickly, they left Magnus’ house and hoped into Alec’s car. Luckily for them, the awards took place in a hotel not so far from where Magnus lived.

“They are going to interview us” Alec said to Magnus when they were arriving.

“Interview us!?” Magnus sounded surprised.

Alec chuckled.

“Magnus, the porn industry is bigger than you think. Yes, there’s interviews and a carpet with a photocall.”

“Wow…” Magnus looked amazed.

Alec parked the car in the garage of the hotel.

“Come on” he said to Magnus.

They took the elevator to the last floor.

“How are you?” Alec asked Magnus.

“Surprisingly, I’m okay, just excited.”

“I’m glad.”

The doors opened and Alec was right, just outside the elevator there was a red carpet that lead to a big salon. They started to walk, but soon an interviewer stopped them.

“Hello, I am Patrick Little, from gaypornblogs.com.”

Alec looked at Magnus, who looked back at him. They smiled at each other and started to answer the questions.

Minutes later, they were at the end of the carpet. The interviews had been nice, the reporters mostly asked the same questions: how had been chemistry between them? What was their favorite part of the scene? What are their next scenes to come?...

The photocall went good too. Alec took advantage of it and grabbed Magnus by the waist, his ass, he even lifted him up and placed his legs around his waist for the last photo. Magnus didn’t seem to mind, he actually looked like he was loving Alec’s big hands on him.

“That was fun” Magnus said to him when the where in the salon. They sat next to each other.

Alec agreed with him.

“Oh, hey guys” Alec looked behind him where someone was talking to them.

“Hunter, hey” Alec and Magnus said at the same time.

“You look good, Magnus” Hunter look at Magnus’ body from top to bottom. “So fuckable, I might ask Leon for a redo with you soon.”

Magnus chuckled at Hunter’s words.

“Anyways, guys, I’ll see you around in the after party.”

They chatted with more porn stars as the waited for the awards to begin. Alec introduced Magnus to several of his coworkers, they were nice to Magnus, asking him about his first days in porn and telling him some funny behind the scenes moments with Alec.

“I feel so included” Magnus said to him after the spoke with Frankie, the guy Alec had filmed with the same week he met Magnus.

“Good” Alec smiled at him.

~~~

Soon, the show began. Alec received three of the five awards he was nominated for. _Best Topping Performance, Best Rimming and Hottest Body._

“I can’t wait for us to win Best Scene at the next awards” Alec whispered to Magnus after he came off the stage for the third time.

“Me either” Magnus responded with a grin on his face.

After the awards, the after party began. People were dancing on the floor, drinks were being consumed and sex was on the air.

Alec watched as Magnus danced like he owned the place. He moved his hips, giggled his ass and twirled.

In one of the twirls, Magnus’ kilt showed a little more and Alec felt an erection growing in his pants.

Magnus was wearing fucking red panties.

Magnus twirled again.

Yes, he definitely was wearing red panties. Alec was sure he was going to pass out. He drank his second drink of the night in almost one big gulp as Magnus and Hunter danced together, drinks on their hands too.

Magnus was grinding his backside to Hunter’s front. They looked so hot together, moving at the rhythm. But as much as he enjoyed the view he wanted to be the one dancing with Magnus.

When Hunter muttered something to Magnus’ ear and left, he took his chance.

“Hey, you” he said to Magnus.

“Alexander” Magnus took a sip of his drink. Like Alec, he looked a little affected by the alcohol, but not totally drunk.

“Dance with me?” Alec asked.

“Of course, I’ve been waiting for you.”

Alec took Magnus hips and joined their bodies. They started to dance, he heard Magnus gasp when his hard dick rubbed his pussy.

“That’s what you do to me. I’ve seen what you are wearing, fucking panties, Magnus” Alec grunted, rubbing his dick even harder on Magnus’ pussy.

“Y-You like them?” Magnus let out a breathy moan.

“I love them.”

“Fuck!” Magnus gasped when Alec’s hand grabbed his ass. His rough hands against the soft lace. “Ale- Alexander, please” he begged.

“Let’s go somewhere else.”

Alec took his hand and guided them to the bathrooms, they went to farthest one.

“Here” Alec said. They entered the bathroom and started to kiss. Magnus’ hands were on Alec’s hair, gripping it tightly.

“Wait” Alec stopped the kiss. He left the bathroom for a few seconds, leaving a confused Magnus’ behind. Seconds later he walked in with a tall chair and placed it against the door handle.

“This way we won’t be interrupted.”

Then, Alec kissed him again and lifted Magnus from the ground. His strong body carried Magnus easily to the sinks. He placed him on top one of them.

“Wanna eat you out” Alec groaned between kisses.

“Yes” Magnus gasped. “Want that too.”

Alec began to kiss Magnus’ body, he undid his shirt and bit his nipples, then he left a trail of kisses until his mouth reached Magnus’ kilt. Instead of taking it off, he kissed Magnus’ thighs and took off the panties.

“I love your panties” he said. “But they are in the middle of the way of what I want.”

Magnus moaned in despair and opened his legs as wide as they could with the kilt still on.

“Please, Alec” Magnus begged beautifully. It was like music to his ears.

“Shhh, baby” Alec soothed him. “Gonna give you want you want.”

He kneeled and put his head inside Magnus’ kilt. He licked Magnus’ clit.

“Fuck!” Magnus yelled. “Yes!” he moaned when Alec licked his clit again, his fingers teasing his labia, with Alec’s head inside his kilt he couldn’t see him, so every little touch was a surprise to him. He placed one of his hands on the fabric of his kilt, right when Alec’s head was, and pushed him down, he used the other hand as leverage against the wall and started to rock his hips to meet Alec’s mouth.

“Oh yes, lick my pussy” he moaned again when Alec began to fuck his tongue in and out of him.

“You taste so good” Alec hummed against his pussy.

Alec was totally enveloped by Magnus, his scent, his taste. He loved it.

He put two fingers on Magnus’ labia and opened him, then he began to fuck him with his tongue again.

“Yes, yes!” Magnus shouted. He really didn’t care if someone heard him, the pleasure Alec was providing him that moment was the only thing he could really focus.

Fuck, Alec was eating him out so good.

“Cl-Close” he whined. Alec was now taking turns fucking his fingers and tongue inside him.

“Yes, baby” Alec muttered. His hot breath was making his pussy clench around his longs fingers. “Come.”

Magnus let out a final shout and came. He felt his head buzz as he came against Alec’s mouth. His mouth letting escape all kinds of sounds and pleas and he kept coming, feeling Alec’s tongue against him, that was lapping his clit as he came, tasting him.

“Alexander-“ Magnus wailed, his body still trembling by the aftershocks of his orgasm.

“Taste so good, Magnus” Alec gave one final lick to his pussy before he emerged from inside Magnus’ kilt.

He smirked at the image of Magnus’ pleased face. He did that.

Alec grabbed him lightly by the neck and kissed him, letting Magnus feel his hard cock against him.

“Let’s go to my apartment” Magnus suggested.

“I thought you’d never ask.”


	5. … When I got you next to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the late update. My country (Spain) is slowly getting back to normal and I just met with my friends for the first time after almost three months! (Obviously, always keeping a safe distance between us) I got a little carried away and just arrived home!  
> But, here is chapter 5, better late than ever!

Magnus wasn’t expecting to end the night like this. Sure, his attraction for Alec grew each time they were together and he really liked Alec as a person too, he cared for him, but no, he wasn’t expecting to end up the night at his apartment with his legs up on Alec’s shoulders as Alec fucked him good and hard.

“Yes, fuck me, fuck me!” he yelled in ecstasy, Alec’s dick felt so good inside him.

“So good Magnus, so wet” Alec panted, his big hands roughly holding Magnus’ thighs to the point he wouldn’t be surprised if he woke up Alec’s fingertips marked on his skin. “Your pussy is so good.”

Magnus threw his head back, his hands were grabbing Alec’s strong arms for dear life, if not, he was sure his head would have collided against the headboard by how hard Alec was pounding into him.

Suddenly, Magnus felt Alec’s thrusts slowing down and one of Alec’s hands caressing his cheeks softly, he opened his eyes to look at him.

“You are beautiful” Alec whispered, pulling Magnus’ legs off his shoulders to kiss him. Magnus instantly kissed him back.

Mangus shuddered when he felt Alec’s hands caressing his body, his previous rough touch was now soft and tender.

“Your skin is so soft” Alec muttered against his lips, making Magnus smile.

“Ale-Alexander” he was overwhelmed by Alec’s display of affection.

Alec resumed his thrusts again. “You feel so go around me” Alec groaned in pleasure.

“You feel good too” Magnus moaned. “So big and perfect.”

Alec quickened his thrusts and placed Magnus’ legs around his waist, his arms around Magnus’ head, supporting his weight.

“Yes, yes!” Magnus whined. He was close and by the way Alec’s thrusts were still pleasurable but losing a bit of rhythm he knew he was close too.

“Let’s come together, Alexander” he whispered on his ear, biting his earlobe.

“Fuck, Magnus, fuck” Alec grunted, their mouths met again and when Alec’s finger teased Magnus’ clit, making him clench around him, it was enough for both of them.

They came at the same time, Alec’s low groans and Magnus’ moans resounded in the bedroom. Alec kept going and going, fucking into Magnus until their orgasms wore off.

“Holy shit, that was good” Alec said when their breaths were back to normal, his body still on top of Magnus.

“Yes, it was” Magnus agreed, kissing Alec again. After a few minutes Alec’s dick softened and he pulled out of Magnus, making him whine in need.

“After the pounding I just gave you and you still complain” Alec huffed, throwing off the condom into the bin.

“What can I say? My body wants what my body wants” Magnus laughed a little before he yawned. He wanted to talk to Alec about the events of that night but he was exhausted and he could tell Alec was as exhausted as him.

“You can stay if you want” he offered, feeling a little nervous. “And we should talk tomorrow.”

“Of course I’ll stay Magnus” Alec beamed at him, he crushed into the bed next to him and opened him arms, looking at Magnus.

Magnus smiled at placed his head on Alec’s chest, he felt strong arms around him, making him feel secure and protected.

With the beating of Alec’s heart, he felt sleep with a smile plastered on his face.

~~~

Rays of light against his face woke him up the next day. He yawned a little, his face was still resting on Alec’s chest.

He looked up at Alec who was still sleeping, he looked peaceful, like an angel. Magnus caressed Alec’s chest with his hand. It has been a while since he had felt comfortable enough around someone to wake up next to them. It felt right though. Everything he had done with Alec since he had met him felt right.

Alec was much more than a porn star. He was a caring and sweet man. A man he felt more and more connected each time they spent time together.

He knew they needed to talk and was nervous about it. He almost sure Alec felt the same, but as a trans man he had endured rejection since he was young and to that day, all the times a boy or a girl he liked had said no to him, still affected him. 

Magnus knew Alec was different though, since the first time they met, Alec was nothing but supportive, he hadn’t say a bad word to him. He had been respectful and had treated him as an equal.

Magnus told himself to shake off those doubts. Alec was special, Alec was worth to take a risk for. To let him in.

He smiled against his chest, waiting for him to wake up. His hand was caressing his toned stomach when he noticed something.

Alec was hard, his cock was forming a tent on the sheets Alec had on the lower half of his body.

Magnus licked his lips. Well, only because they needed to talk that didn’t mean he could help Alec relief some tension.

As careful as possible Magnus untangle himself from Alec and made his way between Alec’s toned thighs. He licked his lips again and began to suck Alec’s dick until it was in the back of his throat. He only needed to do it a couple of time before Alec began to stir.

“Wha- fuck” he heard Alec mumble in a state between awake and asleep.

“Good morning, Alexander” he winked at Alec, his tongue teasing Alec’s slit.

“Magnus… shit” Alec moaned, he threw his head back when Magnus took him on the back of his throat again.

Magnus felt Alec’s body trembling after a couple of minutes and one of his hands reaching for his hair. He was close.

Magnus redouble his efforts and began to suck Alec’s faster, his fingers caressing Alec’s testicles, when he felt Alec’s gaze on him, he took him in the back of his throat one last time and looked up.

“Yes!” Alec groaned in pleasure and started to come. Magnus swallowed all, expertly sucking Alec trough his orgasm until his dick softened and his head collided into the pillows.

With a loud ‘pop’ Magnus pulled Alec’s dick out of his mouth and returned to his previous position in Alec’s arms.

“You taste so good” he said, kissing his chest.

“Best way to wake up ever” Alec grinned at him.

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before Magnus lifted his head from Alec’s chest.

“So… we need to talk.”

Alec nodded.

“Yes, we do.”

Magnus took a deep breath, the fact that he was feeling nervous again only reassured his feelings for Alec.

“All of this” he said, pointing at their naked bodies. “Did it mean anything to you? Because for me, it did.”

There, he said it.

“Magnus…” he heard Alec’s soft voice, then he felt his hands on his face, he looked at him. “Of course it means something to me, this is not meaningless sex for me and I am glad it isn’t for you either.”

“Good, because I like you, Alec. I really really like you.”

“And I really really like you too, Magnus” Alec pecked his lips. “So much.”

Magnus looked at Alec’s beautiful eyes and all that he saw was honesty. This man. This incredible man felt something for him too.

“I don’t go asking for dates to every guy I come across, you know” Alec teased.

Magnus laughed a little and kissed him again.

“So… let’s have it” Alec said. “Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” he asked and he knew his eyes were glowing with excitement, just like Alec’s at that moment.

“Yes, tomorrow” Alec confirmed it. “My mom leaves tomorrow afternoon, so what do you say if we have dinner together?”

“I would love it.”

“Great.”

Magnus couldn’t help it, he kissed Alec again, he knew he would never get tired of his kisses.

“I should- I should go now, she is waiting for me” Alec said after a few seconds of kissing.

“Of course, Alexander.”

“I wouldn’t say no to a shower first” Alec suggested with a smirk.

“Come on” Magnus got up from the bed. “I have never been fucked in the shower before.”

Magnus couldn’t help but yelp when Alec threw him over his shoulders as he made his way to the bathroom. Magnus’ laugh could be heard in the whole apartment.

~~~

“Catarina, do you think Alec would like this?”

It was Sunday and Magnus was getting ready for his date with Alec, he had been trying different outfits for more than an hour.

Catarina huffed in exasperation.

“Magnus, yes!” Catarina said, looking at Magnus’ outfit. It consisted in black skinny pants and a lilac silky shit. His neck adorned with multiples necklaces and his fingers with golden rings. “You look fantastic, but I’ve said this to your six previous outfits.”

“Sorry, I just want this date to be perfect.”

“And it will be” Catarina reassured him. “Because if Alec is as infatuated with you as you are with him, you have nothing to worry about. And you always look fabulous.”

“You are right” Magnus relaxed a little. His eyes going wide again when he looked at the clock. “Catarina! It’s almost eight, Alec will be here in an hour and I haven’t done my make up, you didn’t tell me.”

“Well, you haven’t stopped talking about your clothes, you didn’t give me a chance” Catarina said amused at Magnus, who was running to his bedroom for dear life.

It had been a long time since she has seen Magnus that excited for a date. She was happy for his friend, he deserved it.

~~~

Magnus took Alec’s hand as they walked to the restaurant Alec had picked for their first date.

“It’s okay to say I am nervous about tonight?” Alec asked.

“Alec Angel, the stud of gay porn, nervous?” Magnus joked, making Alec chuckle.

“I am nervous too” he admitted. “I just want everything to go perfect.”

“Same here” Alec said. “I don’t want to screw this up. I like you.”

“I know, and I like you too” Magnus smiled at him. “So let’s just be ourselves and I think we’ll be fine.”

“That’s a good idea.”

~~~

With a rocky start – Alec spilled his red wine on the table, almost staining Magnus’ shirt, and Magnus snapped at the waitress for taking his order wrong- the date went good, much better than Magnus’ expected.

Alec told him about his time in college, that he had study to become a lawyer but after graduating he wanted something more exciting for him, so when he was approached to become a porn model he took the chance. He also told him a little more about his family, how much he loved and protected his siblings. He also touched more sensitive subjects, like his experience in high school. He told Magnus he was the most popular kid, captain of the football team, but all of that ended in his senior year when he decided to come out, that’s when the bullying started. Eventually, with the help of Jace and Izzy, he learnt to defense himself, he learnt to fight back and to not be intimidated by ignorant people.

Magnus listened Alec’s history with awe, hearing all what Alec had been trough made him appreciate him ever more. He usually was closed to new people at the beginning, but after hearing Alec sharing his history he knew he could trust him. So he told him.

He told Alec that since he was kid, he knew he was different from everyone else around him. He told him he knew he was not a girl, but a boy in an early age, how his parents hadn’t been supportive of his “choice of life”. He told Alec that Catarina was the only person that had been with him when he started to transition when he was fifteen, how his parents reacted when he brought his first girlfriend home and how disappointed they were when he brought a boyfriend, telling him he shouldn’t have transitioned if he liked boys. Magnus tried to explain to them it was not about his sexuality, but about how he was, but they didn’t care to listen to him. He told Alec about the fights he had with his parents as he grew up, when he started to wear make up and put on woman clothes sometimes. How angry they were that he still wore what women wear but wasn’t one himself. Magnus told him that as soon as they graduated, Catarina and him moved to NYC to start a new life, how much free he is now, that it took time but finally he accepted who he was and that’s his biggest accomplishment.

He looked at Alec when he finished speaking. Alec was looking at him with such an admiration Magnus felt he was not worth.

“You are the strongest person I have ever met” Alec had told him, reaching for his hand and taking them in a tight grasp. “You have everything and everyone but Catarina against you, and you still stood up for yourself and became the man you are right now. I thought I had it difficult, but after hearing you, I like you even more.”

“Thanks, Alexander” Magnus’ heart was beating faster than ever. Alec had that effect on him. “Usually it takes time until I open to a person, but with you, it feels so easy.”

“I am glad for that” Alec stood up from his chair and kissed him, he tasted like wine and sugar. “I feel the same when I am with you. I never thought porn would lead me to someone like you.”

Magnus chuckled but nodded his head in agreement.

“Don’t get me wrong, there’s all types of people working in porn, like everywhere else I suppose, I just didn’t think I would meet someone as special like you, after all I fuck ass for a living.”

“You really have a way with your words, Alexander” Magnus said with sarcasm.

“It’s a talent of mine” Alec shrugged his shoulders. “But in all seriousness, Magnus. This date… it’s been a while since I’ve let myself feel for somebody else, but I don’t regret I took a chance with you.”

“I agree, Alexander. My past romantic experiences… not all of them had been great and before I met you I was in a place where I was comfortable being single, but now… I am comfortable, being… with you.”

They looked at each other, both of them blushing slightly. They had admitted their feelings for each other out loud again. Magnus was happy he could be honest with Alec, and for Alec being as honest with him in return.

“So… let’s just say both of us have had bad experience with exes” Alec said with a smirk, cutting the silence between them. “I say we keep that to ourselves for our second date, or maybe the third.”

Magnus giggled. “I am totally fine with that.”

~~~

An hour later, Alec parked his car in front of Magnus’ apartment. They both had big smiles plastered on their faces.

“So… this has been a good first date right?” Alec asked him.

“Not good, perfect” Magnus leaned forward and kissed Alec. “Just like we planned.”

He saw Alec beaming at him. He was ready to say his goodbyes when Alec grabbed his arm, stopping him.

“Wait- I- there’s something I need to ask you before you leave” Alec said, he looked nervous and slightly anxious.

“What?” Magnus asked expectant.

“I- fuck- I just” Alec took his hands on his bigger ones, he was caressing his knuckles as he spoke. “Tonight, it was… magical, for me and for you too, I think. I know this might sound a little rushed after just one date, but I already feel more for you than I’ve felt for anyone before… I guess I just wanted to ask if… if you want to be my boyfriend?”

Magnus gasped at Alec’s question, his mouth was hanging open. Did he want to be Alec’s boyfriend?

_Yes, hell yes!_

He just wasn’t expecting that question. But of course he wanted it!

“Magnus?” Alec was looking at him with big eyes. “Please say something. I’m sorry if I said-“

“Yes, Alexander” Magnus interrupted him. “I want to be your boyfriend.”

“Wait, really?” Alec asked him like he couldn’t believe Magnus had said yes. But really, he didn’t contemplate other answer than that.

“Yes, Alexander” Magnus repeated.

“Boyfriend” Alec caressed Magnus’ cheek, Magnus leaned into the touch. “My boyfriend.”

“Yes, your boyfriend” Magnus couldn’t believe the words that were leaving his mouth, but they felt so right. “How about you kiss me, boyfriend?”

And Alec did just that, he kissed him and that kiss in Alec’s car parked in the middle of Brooklyn with not much space to move, it was the best kiss he had had in all his life.

They kept kissing and kissing until Alec’s phone buzzed.

They stopped and Alec looked at his phone.

“It’s Leon” he said to Magnus before he opened the text. Magnus contemplated as Alec’s face went for a happy smile, passing to an open moth and finally to a frown.

“What’s wrong?”

Alec gulped before he began to talk.

“Remember how I told you before we should leave the exes talk for our second date?”

Magnus nodded.

“Well… Leon just sent me our schedule for next week and…”

Alec handed his phone to Magnus.

_Scenes of the week:_

_Monday – w/ Logan Lane_

_Wednesday – threesome w/ Magnus Diamond & Raj._

“Raj… Raj is my ex” Alec finally said.

Magnus looked at him with a shocked expression again, but this time for a totally different reason.

_Well, shit. So much for a perfect date._


	6. I know you got my back and you know I got you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter! PLEASE, read the warnings!!
> 
> WARNINGS: so I don't know if this should be considered dub-con, because Alec and Magnus don't want to have sex with Raj but they are still going to do it because it's their job. So please, take this into consideration before reading the chapter. Also, warning for insensitive comments.
> 
> ENJOY!

Alec kept punching the boxing bag with precise and strong movements, he was punching it so roughly he made Jace, who was holding the bag, stumble backwards.

“Shit, Alec, you have to relax, man” Jace gritted between his teeth for the strength he was using. “When I told you to come to the gym with me to relieve some tension I didn’t mean let’s punch the bag until we break our goddamn hands.”

Alec punched the bad two more times before stopping. He took off his gloves.

“Sorry, I’m just on edge about this afternoon.”

“You mean about the fact that in a couple of hours you’ll be fucking your ex-boyfriend _and_ your current boyfriend while some dudes film it?” Jace asked conversationally.

Alec glared at him, which made Jace grumble a quick ‘Sorry.’

“It’s just… I really like Magnus and I want everything to go as good as possible. We haven’t had the opportunity to see each other since our date.”

It was true. Since their date three days ago they hadn’t had the opportunity to catch up, between Alec filming on Monday and Magnus on Tuesday, it was impossible for them to meet. They had talked over the phone, at least, Alec could tell Magnus was in shock when he told him Raj was his sex and that they would be filming together, but again, who would be comfortable with your boyfriend fucking you ex right in front of you? Before Magnus left Alec told him his story with Raj, how he agreed to be with him too soon and how Raj had cheated on him after only five months together. He reassured Magnus he never felt anything for Raj, and even if he did, he was with Magnus now, he was totally committed to him.

The next day Magnus had called him to tell him he was okay, at the end of the day it was their work and they had to bear with it. Alec relaxed when Magnus told him that, though he still hadn’t forgotten his last interaction with Raj and those awful things he said about Magnus, he hoped Raj wouldn’t cross the line, because he will be there to confront him and defend his boyfriend.

His boyfriend.

Alec still couldn’t believe Magnus was his boyfriend. When his date with Magnus started he hadn’t planned to ask him to be his boyfriend, and to be honest, neither did he when they were leaving the restaurant. It was a question he asked before he his brain could even process he was talking, just the view of Magnus’ beautiful face, smiling at him after they kissed before saying goodbye, was enough to ask him.

And when Magnus had said yes, he was pretty sure he had been the happiest man alive in that moment.

And still, that fucking text from Leon almost ruined their date.

Almost.

They were still boyfriends, and Alec trusted himself and Magnus. They just needed to get over the shoot as fast as possible and forget about Raj.

Needless to say, Alec had called Leon as soon as Magnus left the car.

“Sorry, Alec. The scenes from this week are a co-production with another company we had closed since last year. They asked for the three of you. I know is a crappy situation, but you are a professional, you can handle it” his boss had explained.

Yes, he was a professional, but even Alec Angel had his limits, and his might by Raj disrespecting Magnus.

“I know it sucks Alec, but you told me Magnus seemed more relaxed when you talked to him the next day and that you believe him” Jace sat the next him in the dumbbells’ bench.

“Yeah, but I know the situation is going to be awkward, it doesn’t matter how much we try to normalize it. Besides that, Raj said pretty insensitive thing about Magnus the last time I saw him, I didn’t tell Magnus, but knowing Raj I don’t know if he is going to stop himself for making those comments again.”

“That Raj sound like an asshole. No offence Alec, but I’m glad I didn’t get to meet him.”

“No offence taken” Alec said as he started to lift dumbbells. “I still can’t believe I dated him.”

“Either way, I don’t think today is going to go well, it’s going to be a shitshow” Jace shrugged his shoulders.

“Jace” Alec gasped, looking at his brother.

“What? I’m just being honest” Jace smirked at him. “You are fucked… well, not you… they are going to be fucked… by you.”

“Jace, shut up.”

~~~

After his gym session with his brother, Alec crashed into his place and took a shower. He was going to pick Magnus from his apartment.

_Leaving now. I’ll be there in 20 – A._

_Great, I’m just finishing my make up – M._

Twenty minutes later he was parked in front of Magnus’ apartment, he was looking at the front door of the building when he saw his boyfriend appear.

God, he looked as beautiful as always. He really was a lucky man.

“Hi, boyfriend” Magnus said after sitting in the passenger site. He pecked Alec on the lips.

“Hey no, it’s been three days since I saw you, I want more” Alec complained before grabbing his boyfriend’s nape.

Alec kissed Magnus with passion, his tongue exploring Magnus’ mouth and his teeth biting his lower lip softly.

“That’s better” he said after a few seconds.

Magnus giggled and nodded.

Alec began to drive. In a matter of minutes their scene with Raj will start. He had to ask.

“So… how are you?”

Magnus sighed.

“Good, I guess?” Magnus responded, he sounded a little insecure. “I just… I was fine during the week but now that we are so close I’m feeling weird again…”

With his free hand, Alec took Magnus hand on him.

“It’s okay to feel weird, I feel weird too.”

“Well, maybe next time I should call my ex Camille and you both can fuck me” Magnus tried to lighten up the situation.

“No thanks” Alec frowned. “Wait… what do you mean both fucking you?”

Magnus chuckled next to him.

“Well, Camille and I had this wonderful strap-on and she liked to wear it most of the times. You in, Alec?” Magnus smirked at him.

“No thanks” Alec shook his head but chuckled a little too.

Alec parked the car. They had arrived.

He could see Magnus taking a deep breath. He did the same.

“Let’s do this” he said to Magnus.

Magnus smiled at him.

They made their way to the mansion. When they arrived to the foyer with their hands linked, they read the schedule for the day.

Studios 1 and 3 were being used at the moment. They were required in Studio 4.

Leon would probably be there, setting he lights and giving the final directions to the camera crew.

Alec wanted to avoid that studio as much as possible, though.

“Let’s go to the changing rooms” he indicated.

Soon, they were all changed, Leon had picked for them white open shirts, for Alec a red boxer and for Magnus a orange one.

“I guess is good I went for a neutral tone on my eyes today” Magnus said when he saw the flashy underwear.

“You look hot, by the way” Alec said to him when they were ready. It was true, Magnus looked sinful in that outfit. He just wanted to rip those boxers off and bury his head between his strong thighs.

“Promise me you are going to fuck me good today?” Magnus asked him, saying the right words to make his dick hard, his underwear felt uncomfortable and too small.

“I’ll always fuck you good, you know that” Alec groaned, he grabbed Magnus by the waist and pulled him backwards until his back was against the wall. Magnus’ eyes were full of desire for him.

“Kiss me” Magnus pleaded, his hands fisting Alec’s dark hair. “Please.”

Alec gladly obliged, he kissed his boyfriend. His hands descended to Magnus’ ass and with a little effort, he hoisted him up, Magnus instantly circled his waist with his longs legs.

And when Alec’s dick caressed Magnus’ pussy trough the underwear they couldn’t help but moan into each other’s mouths.

“Wow, what a show guys” they heard someone clapping.

Instantly, they stopped, Alec pulled Magnus on his feet and faced the person who talked to them. He knew exactly who he was.

“Raj” he growled.

“So, this is the famous Magnus Diamond” Raj ignored Alec and focused his attention on Magnus, his eyes examining Magnus’ body. “I can see why you’ve created all this fuss.”

“You must be Raj, then” Magnus tried to sound as polite a possible. Alec knew he was uncomfortable though.

Raj nodded, his eyes turned to Alec now.

“Judging by this little display of affection I just witnessed I have to assume there’s something going on here.”

Alec rolled his eyes.

“Not that is any of your business but yes, we are together now.”

Alec saw Raj’s eyebrows rise in surprise by his words as an evil grin appeared on his mouth.

“Wow, Alec, I guess what you said to me the other day was a lie…” Raj lingered. Alec looked at him with hatred. “You know… the fact that you said that you hated filming with Magnus, that because you fucked his pussy you weren’t a golden gay anymore.”

Alec head Magnus gasp at Raj’s word, he turned to look at him, Magnus eyes were on Raj, he was looking at him with pure disgust.

“I didn’t say that. I swear. He is lying.”

Magnus looked at him now.

“I know, Alexander. I know you enough to believe you would never say something that horrible.”

“Good” Alec smiled quickly at his boyfriend before turning back to his ex.

“If that’s your attempt to break us up, it’s pretty lame” Magnus said, and even though Alec knew Raj’s words offended him, he was proud that his boyfriend was not letting him win.

“You are a fucking liar, Raj. I told you the exact opposite thing when you tried to pursue me again. You and I are done, I dumped your ass because you cheated on me and because I never felt anything for you.”

Alec knew he was being harsh, but he felt no remorse. Raj deserved every bit of what he was saying.

His words caused the effect he wanted, because Raj looked taken back for a few moments before he recovered his posture.

“Whatever, Alec” Raj snorted. “Magnus, when he dumps you, just remember this conversation. He is a snake.”

And with that, Raj left them alone.

“I hate him” Alec groaned.

“Yeah, me too” Magnus agreed. “Usually I try not to judge people too quickly, but he is nasty.”

“I hope you don’t believe anything he said…”

Magnus shook his head, one his hands caressed Alec’s cheeks.

“I said it before, Alec. I don’t believe him, I believe you. Let’s forget about him for the next five minutes until we have to fuck with him.”

“I don’t know how I am going to fuck him. My dick is going to be numb the minute I see his face.”

“Well, remember you’ll have by your side all the time. I think my pussy does deserve some good dicking, don’t you think?” Magnus purred on his ear.

Alec groaned and kissed him, totally forgetting about Raj for a moment, just like Magnus wanted.

~~~

They went down the stairs and walked to the Studio 4, Leon, Raj and the camera crew were already there, Alec glared at Raj. He was going to have to put a hell of a good performance in front of the cameras.

“Oh perfect, you are already here” Leon said when he saw them. “Something wrong?” he asked when he saw the look Alec was giving to Raj.

“We just want to get over with this as soon as possible” Alec responded. He felt Magnus’ nails going up and down on his back, trying to soothe him.

“We had an unpleasant encounter with Raj a few minutes ago” Magnus explained.

Leon sighed. “I know that he can be a little problematic and believe me guys, if it were for me I wouldn’t put you trough this.”

Although Alec was angry, he also understood his friend. Porn worked like that. Sometimes you were forced to work with people you didn’t like.

“Let’s start” Leon announced.

Raj approached them again.

“Fuck me hard, Alec. Like the old times” Raj winked at him.

Alec looked at him like he was a crazy person.

Was he for real?

First he disrespected Magnus, then accused him with lies and now he was flirting with him.

“Shut up, Raj. You know I’m doing this because it’s work, if not I wouldn’t touch you” he snapped at his ex. He eyed Magnus, who was looking at them with wary eyes, he clearly didn’t like Raj flirting with Alec like that, which was totally understandable, if the roles were reversed Alec’s blood would be boiling, just the thought of someone flirting with Magnus that blatantly created an unpleasant feeling all over his body.

Luckily for them, Leon gave the green light to start filming before Raj couldn’t respond to Alec’s words.

Shortly after, the three of them were on the bed, Magnus and Alec kissing as he felt Raj’s hands all over his body, he fought the urge to take Raj’s hands away from him.

When Alec had to kiss Raj, he had to use his best acting skills to make it seem like he was enjoying it. Magnus was looking at them with a mix of desire and anguish. The two men kissing in front of him were hot, but he knew Alec, he wasn’t enjoying the kiss, which in the end, reassured what he already believed. That Alec didn’t want anything with Raj.

When Magnus and Raj kissed, Alec almost pulled them away. He didn’t like it at all, it didn’t matter of how good the two on them looked together.

“Not bad at all for someone like you, Magnus” Raj whispered when they pulled apart.

“Watch it, asshole” Alec grunted, he looked at Magnus, who clearly didn’t expect those words, he looked upset and offended. “Keep on like this and I’ll punch you” he threatened, but it didn’t seem to affect Raj, he just smirked at them.

Magnus looked at Leon, his eyes were serious, fixated on Raj. He clearly had heard him. He looked almost as offended at he felt right now. It has been a while since he had to face these types of intolerant comments.

“Okay guys, let’s move to oral” Leon indicated. “And Raj, cut the comments, I mean it.”

Raj waved his hand it, unbothered by Leon’s words.

As Alec watched Raj and Magnus descend on his body, he closed his eyes. In any other situation he would be losing his mind with sexual desire, two hot men sucking his dick at the same time was like a wet dream come true, but again, Raj being there just messed all up.

His dick was hard when Magnus pulled it out from his boxers, he tried to focused on that, on his sexy boyfriend sucking his dick deep on his throat, not in the asshole who was currently licking his balls.

Alec looked at Leon making a sign with his hand. He sighed but did it, he placed his big hands on Raj and Magnus’ heads and began to fuck their mouths.

“Dirty talk” Leon muttered at him.

“Yes, let me fuck those faces” he groaned, his dick was deep in Magnus’ throat. “C’mon now you, Raj” he groaned.

Magnus watched as Raj tried to deepthroat Alec’s dick, but he couldn’t take all of him in his mouth. He pulled out, tears on his eyes. Magnus looked at him with a smug expression.

“He is too big, a pity you can take him all the way to the back of your throat” he said to Raj with a smirk, before he took Alec’s cock deep, showing him again he could do it.

Alec chuckled, his hand caressing Magnus’ skull.

“You are an excellent cocksucker, Magnus” he complimented his boyfriend, fucking his face. Magnus hummed around him and looked at him, he looked so sexy with his mouth full of his dick.

“You need to try harder, Raj” he winked at his ex, enjoying the frustrated face he was making as he watched Magnus suck his dick all the way down, until his chin touched Alec’s balls. “Come here, try again” he pulled his dick out of Magnus’ mouth and fucked Raj’s face again. He chuckled when Raj gagged and pulled out.

“Jerk” Raj muttered, making Alec smirk, before he fucked Magnus’ throat again.

“You suck me so good, baby” he complimented Magnus again, who shuddered in pleasure at his words. Even though it wasn’t a competition, it felt good to know that he was exceeding Raj in the scene for now. It felt good to know he was better at pleasuring Alec.

“Lick his pussy now” Leon said after a few minutes.

“Yuck.”

Alec glared at Raj again. Leon did too.

“Raj…” Leon said, his tone tense and pointed.

“Eat me out, Alexander” Magnus chose to ignore Raj and went into position, he would be on his back on the bed, Alec between his legs and Raj kissing him. “Let’s show him how good you do it.”

Alec felt Raj’s eyes on him the whole time he was licking Magnus’ pussy. And Alec was really enjoying it, as always. He loved the feeling of Magnus’ wet folds around his tongue and against his chin, he loved the throb of his clit every time he found that perfect spot inside him but something about Raj looking at him with a frowning expression really upset him.

“You really enjoy that?” Raj asked while he kissed Magnus’ neck.

“I do” Alec groaned against Magnus’ labia before fucking him with his tongue, making Magnus moan and close his thighs around his head.

“Ale-Alec, fuck yes, eat my pussy.”

Magnus felt observed, he couldn’t focus on all the pleasure Alec’s mouth and tongue were giving him at that moment because he felt Raj’s gaze on him all the time. And it was not a good gaze, Raj was looking at him like he was some kind of alien. It made him feel uncomfortable.

“So weird” Raj muttered.

Magnus tensed. Thankfully Leon said it was time to begin with the fucking, Raj and Magnus on his hands and knees and Alec behind them, fucking them.

It was good for Magnus at the beginning, he could focus on Alec’s delicious dick fucking him and even though Raj was next to him, he didn’t need to look at him. He focused on Alec, only on him.

“Fuck me, yes, yes!” he moaned in pleasure when Alec’s dick went as deep as it could, he felt Alec’s strong hand on his hips, pulling him backwards as he fucked him, making the penetration deep and pleasurable for both of them.

Alec was enjoying it too. Fucking Magnus, at least. He loved the feeling of his wet pussy clenching around his hard dick. When he pulled out and started to fuck Raj, he still enjoyed it, his ass was tight and Raj could take a good pounding, that was for sure, but he still felt off.

When he heard Leon saying that Raj should fuck Magnus mouth as Alec fucked his ass he felt Magnus tensing again.

Magnus cursed in his head, he was good in their previous position, now he needed to interact with Raj. He had to suck his dick, no less.

Raj placed himself in front of Magnus, he grabbed his dick and placed it in front of him. Alec was already fucking him and Magnus could feel his eyes watching their every move.

“You like dick, don’t you?” Raj began to speak in a low, breathy tone.

Magnus wanted to roll his eyes at him, but instead he just nodded eagerly.

“Yeah, that’s what I supposed” he grabbed his dick again. “You wish you have one of this.”

Magnus felt like the world stopped right on that second. He gasped, shocked and hurt by Raj’s words, he felt Alec’s hips abruptly stopping his thrusts and he heard Leon’s surprised yelp.

“What the fuck, Raj?” Alec cursed. He was furious, he felt his whole body trembling in pure anger. Slowly, he pulled out of Magnus, who had his head hung. “Magnus, are you okay?” he asked his boyfriend.

Magnus looked at him, although his eyes were wet and teary, he managed to nod.

“You fucking asshole, how dare you to speak to him like that?” Alec shouted, he didn’t care he was making a scene. He needed to defend his boyfriend.

“C’mon Alec, it was just dirty talk” Raj excused himself, his body was trembling slightly. Alec could tell he didn’t expect his outburst.

“Just dirty talk?” Alec’s fists were trembling too. He was restraining himself. He really wanted to punch Raj right on the face. “You were disrespectful to my boyfriend!”

“Ale-Alexander” Magnus stood up next to him.

“It’s okay, Magnus, right?” Raj talked to him.

“No, it’s not okay” Magnus yelled at him. “You have been making these comments since we began the shooting and I am done. I am done with this scene and done with you.”

“Me too” Alec said. “You are a disgusting human begin, Raj. If you ever talk to Magnus like that again I won’t restrain myself, I’ll beat your ass.”

“You can’t leave, we need to finish the scene” Raj said with his chin up, trying to look superior.

“No, we don’t” Leon, who had been watching the whole interaction, said. “You are the most unprofessional model I’ve ever work with, Raj. And also, you are just plain transphobic” the director snarled.

“Le-Leon…” Raj tried to talk.

“No!” Leon shut him up with a scream. “You are fired.”

“What?” Raj squealed. “Y-You can’t…”

“Yes, I can” Leon said. “I don’t care you are under contract, we’ll pay you what we owe to you, but you don’t work for this company anymore.”

“But…”

“Get out” Leon cut him off again. “Get the fuck out!”

Raj looked at him with eyes full of hatred for a few seconds but finally he left, yelling curses at Leon, Alec and Magnus.

“Well done, boss” Alec patted Leon on the shoulder. He felt relieved now that Raj was out of the company. That meant no more unwanted encounters with his ex.

“Yeah, that felt good” Leon grinned at him. “I’m sorry I put you guys trough this. He was awful. I feel bad for you Magnus, those words… they were so horrible. If I would’ve known this would happen…”

“Don’t worry, Leon” Magnus felt like a heavy weight left his body the minute Raj walked out. “I am fine and you did the right thing.”

“I still want to punch him, though” Alec said. “What he said…”

“Let’s forget about him, please… I just want my boyfriend near me” Magnus interrupted him. Alec smiled at him and kissed him sweetly.

“So… boyfriends?” Leon asked them with a smile on his face.

Alec and Magnus nodded at the same time.

“I knew you would end up together… that chemistry on your first scene…”

Magnus muttered a thanks, his cheeks pink, before he remembered something.

“Oh no, Leon. What about the other producers? They wanted Raj in a scene with us” he asked concerned, he didn’t want Leon to get into trouble because of him.

“Don’t worry, Magnus” Leon reassured him. “I’ll just explain what happened today, I am sure we could work something out, another scene with the two of you… and if they don’t, well, I’ll just cancel the whole thing, we are a bigger company than them. We don’t need them.”

“I could kiss you right now, Leon” Alec smirked at his boss, who shuddered and shook his head.

“No thanks. Why don’t you kiss your boyfriend instead?”

“Yeah, I can do that” Alec turned to Magnus and kissed him, feeling him smile against his lips.

He was so glad Raj was finally out of his life.

All that he needed right at the moment was there. A good friend, like Leon, and a perfect boyfriend, like Magnus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye Raj!


	7. All night, I’ll riot with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We discover Magnus' problematic ex mixed with a little (or a lot) of sexiness.  
> Enjoy!

That same day, after they left the set Alec brought Magnus to his apartment for the first time. Magnus felt like he needed to connect with his boyfriend again after the Raj debacle. Although they had been together while having sex with Raj, the mere presence of Alec’s ex-boyfriend made Magnus feel far away from Alec at time while they filmed.

And connect they did. That day Alec fucked – no, made love to him with such care and devotion Magnus thought he was going to melt.

Alec had worshipped his body, kissing and liking every inch while he whispered sweet words.

“You are the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen.”

“You are perfect, I love your body.”

“Your skin and soft and delicious, I love kissing you.”

“You are mine Magnus and I am yours.”

Then, when Alec finally entered him, Magnus was in such a calm and relaxed state he could only grab his shoulder and take what Alec was giving to him, his slow but strong thrusts, his kisses and touches.

For the first time in a very long time, Magnus felt truly taken care of.

When he reached his orgasm, thanks to Alec’s fingers pressing lightly on his clit, his eyes rolled back and he let out a loud whine, his legs tensed around Alec’s wait when he felt his boyfriend coming.

“I really needed that” Magnus had said to him when they were lying on Alec’s bed minutes later, Alec’s strong arms holding him close. “Thank you.”

“Me too” Alec mumbled, his lips were against Magnus’ messy hair. “I feel so close to you now.”

“So do I” Magnus smiled at his boyfriend, he kissed him before they fell in a comfortable silence, basking in each other’s presence.

Later that week, Leon had texted them saying they won’t be needed until the week. He was still arranging their new scene.

Magnus felt so relieved when he read that text. He definitely could use some days off from the porn world. That encounter with Raj was hardly the nastiest he had ever had in his life, but he was in such a vulnerable state –in his fucking hands and knees in front of him, no less- he just wanted to forget about everything related to his new job as a porn star.

He felt bad for his fans though, his followers count had been growing non-stop since his scene with Alec was published, he was in almost 50K now. Magnus loved to be active on social media, posting about his life and sometimes a sexy selfie, a nude also here and there.

But yes, he needed a break. A break of everything, of everything but Alec, of course.

They had taken advantage of those free days to spend all day together, practically. They met up for lunch, coffee, dinner and of course, gym.

The first time they went together, Magnus almost laughed out loud when he saw Alec’s jaw dropping when his boyfriend looked at what he was wearing.

His outfit consisted in tight black leggings and an oversized white shirt. Needless to say, that day they had their first share of public sex, when Alec fucked him hard against the shower stall. The feeling of Alec’s dick pumping inside him mixed with the possibility of someone walking in on them, made Magnus squirt around his boyfriend.

Yes, they were definitely enjoying their week off.

But like anything peaceful and good, it came to an end.

It was Saturday morning and they were walking hand to hand in Central Park, enjoying the warm sun. They were chatting happily, talking about the plans for that night, when Magnus saw her.

She was sitting on bench pretty far from them, talking to of her friend, he guessed. She was focused on the conversation, so there was no way she saw him.

But Magnus did. He felt a shiver traveling down his back, a heavy feeling instantly placed on the pit of his stomach.

There, a few meters away from him was his ex-girlfriend, Camille.

“Magnus, are you okay?” Alec asked, clearly sensing Magnus’ distress, and the way Magnus’ hand was gripping his own tighter.

“It’s her” Magnus narrowed his eyes. She looked beautiful, but all the love he once felt for her had been gone for a really long time.

Alec’s eyes followed the direction Magnus was looking.

“Who is her?”

“She is, Camille… my ex” Magnus finally said.

“Oh… you seem pretty affected by her.”

“She… just, I just don’t like her, I wouldn’t say I hate her, I just feel like the ‘me’ who dated her was a total different person.”

Alec did his best to lead Magnus, walking them to the opposite direction where Camille was. Thankfully, she was still totally unaware of them.

“Do you… do you want to tell me about her?” Alec asked.

Magnus looked at him and sighed.

“I guess it’s only fair, after all you told me about your history with Raj.”

“Well, that was because we were going to have sex with him” Alec rolled his eyes, making Magnus snort. “But really, just tell me if you want to.”

“I want to, Alexander.”

Alec nodded.

They sat down. The sunny day and people’s laughter contrasting with Magnus’ serious face.

Magnus took Alec’s hand and began to talk.

“We met when I was eighteen, just a few months after I moved to New York with Catarina. She was the first person that actually seemed to care for me as a person, back in high school I was just some warm body for experimenting straight boys or girls, I felt like I was only good for that, but with Camille, I don’t know… I felt like we just clicked, she was sweet, sassy and attentive, she was like a perfect girl to me. Like a perfect partner. When we began dating I spent more and more time with her and her friends, Catarina told me, she felt like I was ignoring her, like all my world revolved around Camille, and as much as I denied it, I felt like that. And it didn’t bother me a little. I was in love with Camille and she was in love with me, or so I thought.”

Magnus took a deep breath, he had buried his feelings for Catarina a long time ago, talking about het felt so strange, it felt like he was commenting other person’s life, not his own.

“Hey, are you okay?” Alec asked him.

“Just happy that you are here with me” Magnus kissed with and continued.

“When I told her I was a trans man I was so nervous, I was sure she would reject me, my insecurities usually got the best of me back then, but to my surprise, Camille just kissed me and told me she still loved me, that she didn’t care about that. I felt so grateful that I kept ignoring Catarina and all my friends in order to make Camille happy… She… um… she began to give me all these orders, like who I was allowed to talk and no to talk, what I should wear, what we should do in bed… I even though I didn’t like some of those things, I still did it, just to make her happy, to make her see how grateful I was that she accepted me…”

“That bitch” Alec growled. “She was using you, she was taking advantage of you.”

“I know that now” Magnus said.

“I guess she underestimated her power over me, though. After a few months of dating I was practically living in her apartment, I just went out with her friends or to see Catarina, and that just bothered her. I could tell by the way she spoke about Catarina, comments full of hatred and jealousy. This kept going until one day, when we were celebrating one of his friends’ birthday at their house. She asked me to stop seeing Catarina, she told me she was a bad influence for me, that she made me weak, that for her I was still the insecure boy I was in high school… When she told me that… I just snapped. Suddenly everything that Catarina had been warning me about Camille made sense. I realized I became his puppet, his toy, she was using me, making me separate from my life to make me think I couldn’t live without her. I loved her, but I love Catarina more, she is my sister, I can’t live without her… and I told her that, I screamed at her, I was furious… and then… then she screamed back at me, calling me weak, pathetic, all kinds of horrible words, but she didn’t stop, when she knew all the attention was on us… she… she outed me, she said I would never be a man because I don’t have a dick, that I was a fucking tra-“

“Shh, Magnus” Alec cut him. “Stop, don’t say that.”

Magnus looked at Alec. His beautiful brown eyes now were full of anger, sadness and disgust.

“I fucking hate that bitch” Alec spat. “I want to go there I give her a piece of my mind.”

Magnus chuckled a little.

“Catarina did that a few weeks after our break up, one day when we were having a coffee, she came into the café and Catarina just stood up and yelled at her, I was stunned, and Catarina kept going, defending me, she slapped Camille so hard her coffee fell off her hand, I just ran up to Catarina and we left the building laughing. That was the last time I saw her… until today.”

“What she put you through, Magnus… People like her are evil” Alec’s tone was still hard, he was furious.

“I know” Magnus sighed. He felt relieved now that Alec knew about Camille. “But in a way she helped me to be the man I am today, after her I promised myself to not let anyone else take humiliate me like that, I learned that I have value too, that I was worthy too.”

“Of course you are, Magnus” Alec kissed him. “I hope you know how grateful I am to be with you, that I would never be like her.”

“You are the total opposite to her, Alexander” Magnus beamed at his boyfriend. “And I hope you know I am just as grateful to be with you.”

After that, they didn’t comment Camille anymore, they just kept walking and enjoying their day together, a happy smile returned to Magnus’ face.

Camille was in the past, and Alec was his present and future.

~~~

On Saturday, as they had expected, Leon texted them again, and Magnus had almost dropped the phone when he read the text.

_THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOUUUUUU._

Magnus had replied.

On Monday, Alec rolled his eyes at him when he saw his boyfriend’s excitement.

“Try not to look so excited.”

“Shut up” Magnus hit his hard softly. “You are just as eager as me.”

Alec hummed.

“Should I’ll be jealous about him?” Alec joked. “It seems that you are more excited to see him than me.”

Magnus pecked him on the lips.

“That’s a lie” Magnus said. “I’m just so… eager to film what we are going to film today, the fact that is with Hunter is a plus.”

~~~

And that’s how Magnus found himself in that moment, on his knees sucking Alec Angel and Hunters Smith’s dicks, two of the biggest dicks in gay porn. All of them for him.

“So slutty” Hunter moaned when Magnus took the heads of their dicks inside his mouth at the same time, his tongue teasing their slits.

Alec trembled at the wonderful sensations his boyfriend was giving him at that moment.

“Fucking gorgeous mouth, made to be fucked” he groaned, fucking into Magnus’ mouth as Magnus stoked Hunter’s big dick, expertly pleasuring both of them at the same. He saw the camera man focusing on Magnus, he had to look sinful with his watery eyes and mouth full of dick.

That felt right. That threesome felt so fucking right unlike the one with Raj. Hunter was a friend to them. Alec felt totally free to showcase his abilities in front of the camera without a constant unpleasant presence next to him.

“Shit, he can deepthroat” Hunter said when Magnus took his dick deep in his throat.

“Yeah, he can” Alec agreed, Magnus took him in his throat now, humming around him, to prove Alec’s point. “That’s it baby, take our cocks in your mouth, you were made to suck dick, huh?”

Magnus shuddered, he loved dirty talk when it was right, and Alec was so good at that.

He pulled out of Alec’s dick and stroke his and Hunter’s cocks at the same time while he caught a breath. Then he started to suck again.

Now he was doing it fast and deep, taking turns on each dick. He sucked Alec one second and then he sucked Hunter, first a deepthroat, then only teasing the head. God, he was chocking on dick and he loved every second of it.

“Holy shit” Alec groaned, his body trembling at Magnus’ administrations. Even though Magnus had sucked him off plenty of times now, he still couldn’t get use to feel of his hot wet, mouth. Magnus just sucked him so good.

And by the way Hunter was moaning and gripping at Magnus’ hair, he was feeling the same. He could see his costar getting himself lost in the feeling of Magnus’ mouth, as his boyfriend took him into the back of his throat before he did the same to him.

Then, when Magnus began to stoke their dicks again while his tongue lapped at their balls, Alec though he was about to crash into the floor. He had to place a hand on the wall to balance himself.

“Fucking nasty, yes” Hunter grunted when Magnus both of his balls into his mouth, his tongue massaging them. “You didn’t have enough with our dicks, you have to suck out balls too?”

Magnus hummed in response as he took Alec’s ball sack into his mouth now.

“Fuck” Alec moaned at the sensation.

Thankfully, in that moment, Leon had told them to stop, that it was time for them to worship Magnus now. He was so close to coming he felt both relieved and frustrated when he lost the heat of Magnus’ mouth around him.

“Good cocksucker the one you have, man” Hunter said, he was breathing hard, probably he was just as close as Alec.

Magnus giggled at Hunter’s words. He was already on the bed, legs opened, waiting for them.

“Come on, boys” Magnus purred. “I don’t like waiting.”

Alec and Hunter looked at each other and licked their lips. Then, they practically ran to Magnus.

“Oh, yeah, yeah, that’s good” they had Magus moaning a few minutes later. He was currently on his back, with his legs thrown back to the air, supported by Alec’s strong hands.

Alec, who was currently fucking his tongue into his ass as Hunter licked his pussy while fingering him.

It was a sensory overload Magnus thought he would never experiment.

But it felt so damn good.

“Fucking delicious ass” Alec groaned, he bit Magnus’ ass cheeks, making him yelp on surprise, his hips raising lightly, which made Hunter’s tongue go deeper inside his pussy. “Could eat this ass all day” Alec said before he resumed his task, fucking Magnus ass with his tongue and one finger now.

“Yes, Hunter, lick me” Magnus moaned when he felt Hunter’s tongue on his clit tongue, two of his fingers fucking into him.

Holy shit.

He was being double fingered, the contrast of Alec’s slow and steady rhythm with Hunter’s faster one, made his gut clench. If he was feeling that now, he was going to be wrecked when they finish filming.

“That’s it, so good” he whined when Alec and Hunter’s tongue fucked both of his holes practically at the same time. The groans Alec was making as he rimmed him were delicious.

Alec was honest when he said he could spent all day eating Magnus’ ass, it was just a juicy as his pussy. He was fucking into him with two fingers now, switching them every few seconds with his tongue.

Alec looked up and saw Hunter’s tongue fucking Magnus’ folds, his fingers separating Magnus’ labia, creating a wider tunnel for his tongue to sink in.

Magnus yelled at that, and he made sure he fucked him with his tongue deep enough to rip another delicious yell from his boyfriend.

“Ale-Alec!”

Yep. He did.

“Fuck me, fuck me, please” Magnus begged minutes later, Alec and Hunter had been licking and fingering him for god knows how long. They brought him to the edge multiple time just leave him hanging there.

“You beg so beautifully, Magnus” Hunter complimented him, kissing him hard on the mouth, making Magnus taste himself.

“Yeah, baby, you moaned so loud and good for us” Alec said with a smirk, his fingers out of Magnus’ hole but still tracing it. He looked back at Leon, who only nodded at him, giving him the okay.

“Let’s fuck you, shall we?” he asked.

Hunter and Leon laughed a little when Magnus nodded eagerly, his make up was smudged by the tears that had escaped first by deepthroating Alec and Hunter’s huge dicks and second by the teasing of their tongues and mouth in his ass and pussy.

Magnus was ready to get fucked. To get double fucked.

That was what he had been craving since Leon texted him the previous day. It has been a while since he had been fucked in the ass, but the times he had done it, he had loved it. That sensation combined with a big cock pounding into his pussy... it was going to feel excellent.

As soon as they had seen Hunter when they arrived to shoot, Alec had told him he wanted to fuck Magnus’ ass that day, Hunter was fine with that, after all he had loved to fuck Magnus’ pussy as he had stated.

Quickly they got into position. Hunter was on his back on the bed, Magnus on top of him and Alec behind Magnus on his knees, between Hunter’s parted legs. Leon had actually come up with that position, that way Hunter and Alec were free to move and thrust into Magnus as they wanted.

Magnus inhaled and exhaled. He felt his pussy and ass clench.

“Come on, Hunter, put that big dick inside” he commanded. Hunter happily obliged.

“So wet, mmmm, so good around my dick” Hunter let out a chocked moan when he was all the way inside. “You like my dick on your pussy?”

“Yes, yes!” Magnus whined, accommodating himself at Hunter’s impressive length. He looked back at his boyfriend, who was stroking his dick as he looked at him with lust on his eyes. “Now you, Alec. Fuck my ass, please!” he begged, he didn’t need to exaggerate for the cameras. He was that desperate for a dick in his ass.

“Gladly, baby” he winked at his boyfriend, who looked wrecked with just one dick inside him. Just the thought about he was going to look with two dicks inside him had Alec close to blow his load.

Slowly he began enter Magnus. He knew it has been a while since Magnus had been fucked in the ass, so he had to be careful. The tightness that surrounded his dick as he pulled in made him let out a deep growl.

“So fucking tight, holy fuck” he kept going and going until he was all the way inside his boyfriend’s ass. As much as he wanted to just start fucking he knew they had to wait, Magnus needed time to get use to the feeling. After all, he had almost 18 inches on dick inside him at that moment.

He was trying to keep calm – the way Magnus’ muscles were clenching around him- fuck, he wanted to _pound_ him.

“So full, you are stuffed full of dick right now, Magnus” Hunter groaned, his hand were gripping Magnus’ thighs. His body trembling, he was desperate to start to fuck Magnus, who was currently with his eyes closed, breathing slowly and calming himself, he almost came when he felt Alec’s dick inside him.

“Fuck me” he moaned finally, rocking back at the dicks inside him. “Fucking wreck me.”

“Just wait, baby” Alec kissed Magnus’ sweaty neck. He looked over Magnus’ shoulder at Hunter, when he nodded at his friend, both of them bottomed out and fucked into Magnus.

“Fuck!” Magnus yelled. He had to grab Hunter’s strong pecks to keep himself from falling.

“That’s it, baby, take our dicks.”

After that, the moment picked up, and Hunter and Alec took turns to fuck into Magnus, at first they started slow, when one of them pulled in, the other pulled out, making Magnus feel a constant stimulus in his ass or pussy. Then, they began to quicken their thrusts until they were fucking Magnus hard and fast.

“Yes, yes, fuck me with those dicks, come one, harder, faster, yes!” Magnus was lost in a cloud on pleasure, he didn’t even know how he was forming words. He felt Alec and Hunter’s hands on his waist and back, grounding him, keeping him in place for their dicks.

“So fucked, you look so fucked on our dicks, baby” Alec kissed and licked Magnus’ neck as he took his turn to fuck into him. “You like being double fucked?” he licked Magnus’ earlobe.

Magnus hummed as an answer. His head felt back on Alec’s shoulder, his pussy clenched when Hunter began to apply just the perfect pressure on his clit and he fucked him in a punishing rhythm.

“Cl- Clo—“ he tried to say, but he couldn’t. He was being fucked so good he had no words left.

“You close, baby?” Alec apparently had caught the message.

When Magnus nodded, he and Hunter changed the pace; both of them were fucking into Magnus at the same time.

Magnus screamed at the sudden change. He was so close he could taste it.

And when Hunter thumbed his clit as he and Alec fucked into him at the same time he finally let it go.

He screamed at the top of his lungs and came so hard he was sure he was going to pass out.

Alec contemplated as Magnus squirted around Hunter’s dick, messing their torsos and thighs as they kept fucking into Magnus, prolonging his orgasm.

Magnus was screaming so loud he was sure his voice could be heard in the whole mansion.

“That’s right, squirt for us, come on, squirt on my dick” Hunter grunted, still fucking into Magnus, as his finger – which was drenched- kept playing with Magnus clit.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Magnus moaned, rocking back on the dicks still inside him and when he clenched around them one last time that was it for them.

Quickly they pulled out, took off the condom and just came on Magnus. Alec messed his ass and lower back, painting him white with his impressive load, and Hunter came on his pussy and stomach, just as plentiful as Alec.

Magnus collided on the bed, covered in come, his hips marked by the strength of Alec and Hunter’s hold as they had fucked him.

Hunter and Alec kept stroking their cocks, milking their orgasms until they were done.

Magnus looked at them and got on his hands and knees. He dipped his head and began to lick them clean, he tasted, licked and sucked the two dicks in his hands.

“Oh my god” Alec said in awe as he observed his boyfriend licking him and Hunter clean. His body shivering by the touch of Magnus’ tongue on his sensitive dick.

When he was finished, Magnus kissed Hunter, making out with him for a few seconds, and then he kissed Alec and made out with him. Finally, the scene ended with the three of them sharing a three way kiss.

“And cut!” Leon finally said.

The three of the stopped the kiss and looked at each other.

“My best scene yet” Hunter said with a smirk, he was drenched in sweat, just like Magnus and Alec.

“Agreed” Alec said. “It was so fucking hot, I don’t know how we lasted that much.”

“I can’t even feel my legs, I have never been fucked like that” Magnus’ voice was still shaky and raw. For all the screaming and sucking he had one, it was expected.

“Shit, guys. That was… I just I have no words, really” Leon said to them, bringing them towels to cover the lower parts of their bodies. “I almost bust a nut watching you three.”

“It was… an experience, that’s for sure” Magnus said. “I don’t think I have the strength to walk right now.”

“Well, that can be fixed easily” Alec grinned at him, and before Magnus could react, his boyfriend carried him bridal style as he walked to the changing room.

Magnus blushed as he listened at the whistles coming from Hunter and Leon.

“Let’s shower and then we can go to my apartment and order something for dinner” Alec kissed the top of his head. “What do you say?”

“That sounds great” Magnus said with a dopey smile, snuggling closer to his boyfriend’s chest as he let himself be carried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Camille? This was the first and last time you'll be seeing her.  
> Also, there you have it! The Malec + Hunter threesome some of you asked!


	8. Hold on just a little tighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some Lightwood-Bane-Loss bonding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chatper here!  
> I can't believe we are almost at the end now! :(  
> Enjoy!!

A few weeks had passed since their threesome with Hunter, weeks of pure happiness and learning about each other. Since Magnus had told him about Camille, it was like their relationship went on a deeper level, they were connected, always talked about their issues (though no big fight had happened) and made sure they at least talked on the phone the days they didn’t see each other.

Alec’s feelings for Magnus grew every day, and when Magnus looked at him with that sweet expression of care, he wondered if Magnus was feeling the same too.

That’s why Alec finally called Izzy one night to tell her about Magnus, he felt bad he hadn’t told her before, but with the excitement of a new relationship and the issue with Raj, his head was focused on other things. Obviously Izzy’s reaction when he had told her where a mix of happiness and anger, but ultimately the happiness prevailed and her sister congratulated him, telling him it has been a while since he had sounded that excited about a man. Alec agreed with her, he told her Magnus was special, there was nobody like him.

Unfortunately, they didn’t had much time to talk, that’s why Izzy auto invited herself on his apartment one evening.

“You need to tell me everything about Magnus, Alec. I can’t believe you have been dating him for a month now and you told me about him just a week ago, I am offended you told Jace before you told me.”

Alec rolled his eyes.

“There’s really not much to talk about, Leon chose me to be his first partner on a scene.”

Izzy looked at him, her eyes widening.

“Oh my god, look at you, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you blushing.”

“Shut up!” Alec groaned, he looked down, feeling the heat of his cheeks.

Izzi giggled for a couple of seconds.

“Ok, continue.”

“Well, obviously the scene went better than be both expected, I don’t know Izzy, it was just… The moment we first kissed I just felt this instant connection with him, when he finished I had to ask for his phone, I couldn’t let him go that easily. We texted for a week and I asked him for a date.”

“That’s so sweet, I can see you really care about him.”

“I do, it’s been only a month since we became boyfriends, but I feel more connected and close to him that I’ve ever felt with Raj.”

“Don’t even mention him, Jace told me the other day what happened, he is awful. I am glad that he was fired.”

Alec looked at his sister. If Jace told her about Raj, that meant he also had told her about Magnus.

“Yes, Alec, I know” Izzy said when she saw the look Alec was giving her. “Jace didn’t meat to tell me in purpose, he was telling me all the things Raj had said, so I just assumed.”

“Fucking Jace” Alec cursed. It was neither his nor Jace place to tell Izzy.

“Hey, Alec, don’t be mad at him” Izzy quickly said, she knew how over protective Alec was of the people he cared and clearly he cared about Magnus. “He really didn’t want to tell me, it was an accident he almost called you and Magnus to apologize, but I stopped him.”

Alec groaned and stayed quiet but let the matter go. After all, he told Jace about Magnus first, which now he thought about it really bothered too. He needed to apologize to Magnus.

“I am really proud about you, you know?” Izzy said when Alec calmed down. “You have accepted Magnus the way he is, I am sure he is grateful for that.”

“He has accepted me too” Alec smiled a little. “I am too much sometimes but he understands me and cares about me.”

Izzy hugged him and kissed his cheek. Alec returned the hug with a big grin.

“Well, now that Jace and I know about Magnus. When are you going to introduce him to us?” Izzy asked.

“Well, I-“

“I was thinking about dinner, maybe this weekend?” Izzy interrupted him. “What do you say, brother?”

“Yes, but I hav-“

“Great! I’ll tell Jace, don’t worry. See you!” Izzy grabbed his purse and left the apartment quickly.

Alec stood there, open mouthed. Izzy always did that when she needed him to agree about something.

Alec chuckled.

Well, it seemed that that weekend Magnus would finally meet Izzy and Jace, he needed to asked him first though.

_Hey, when are you coming?_

He texted Magnus.

They were going to spend the night together before heading to film the next day. Magnus had asked him, he told him Catarina had a night shift on the hospital and he hated sleeping alone in their apartment.

Alec of course had agreed, any night with Magnus was a good night.

_I’ll be there in about an hour, I’m dropping off Cat on the hospital first. See you, Alexander! – M._

_Perfect, I’ll make sure to have dinner ready when you get here – A._

_With dinner ready, you mean you are going to order something? – M._

_Unless you want to spend the night with Catarina in hospital the answer is yes – A._

_Hahahaha, okay then. I’ll see you in a bit. – M._

~~~

Two hours later Magnus’ moans where filling Alec’s apartment.

He really wanted to ask Magnus about dinner with his siblings, but he had showed on his door with tight black pants and a grey shirt that showed his perfect chest and arms and he just couldn’t resist him.

Alec had carried him to his bed and undressed him. Minutes later he had Magnus screaming his name as he pounded him into his mattress.

“Pound me hard, yes!” Magnus cried out, his nails slightly scratching Alec’s shoulders.

“You are so wet, baby, always so wet for my dick” Alec bit Magnus’ neck. He knew he couldn’t leave marks on his boyfriend’s body like he wanted, Magnus was going to film the next day, but still, he bit him with just the right pressure to leave a mark that would be gone the next day.

“Yes, Alexander, your dick feels so good” Magnus whined when Alec stilled his hips, dick buried deep inside him. “Pl-Please” he begged.

Alec shuddered when he heard his boyfriend’s pleas. He loved to hear Magnus beg for him, face flushed, body trembling and tears of sexual frustration on his eyes.

“Beg for me, yes” he moved his hips in little circles, stimulating Magnus’ wet pussy around him.

“Fuck me, please. Pound me, you pound me so good, no one can fuck me like you do.”

“That’s it, so beautiful, all pliant for me” Alec groaned as he resumed his deep, hard thrusts. He was practically bending Magnus in half, but he knew his boyfriend could take it.

Soon enough Magnus screamed his name one last time and squirted around his dick, his body convulsing as he came around Alec’s thick dick.

The view of Magnus’ squirting never ceased to impress Alec, he fucked into Magnus one last time and came with a deep moan, his hips didn’t stop until he was totally spent.

He pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Magnus.

“That was amazing” Magnus laughed, he had one hand on his front, his breath still uneven.

“We are always amazing together” Alec faced him. He kissed Magnus as they got into their most comfortable position, which was Alec on his back with Magnus’ head on his shoulder, his strong arm around Magnus’ shoulder.

Alec hummed as Magnus kissed his chest and began to stroke it.

“So… I actually wanted to ask you something before” Alec said, his hand caressing Magnus’ back.

“Well, you were the one who began to ravish me before I had time to close the door” Magnus giggled.

“It was your fault, you always look se sexy” Alec defended himself.

“Okay, fine” Magnus huffed playfully. “What did you want to ask?”

“Well, my sister, Izzy. She wants – well, her and me too, Magnus. We want you to meet her and Jace, we thought maybe you want to have dinner with us this weekend?”

Magnus lifted his head from his chest, he was smiling at him.

“Yes, of course, Alexander, I would love to meet your siblings” Magnus kissed him, Alec placed his hands on his waist and pulled Magnus on top of him.

“You sure? They are pretty crazy?”

Magnus nodded.

“I only have one condition. We do it on my apartment, I really want you to meet Catarina too, she is like family to me.”

“Of course, Magnus” Alec beamed at his boyfriend.

“Great. Saturday night?”

“Perfect, I’ll text Izzy and Jace tomorrow morning.”

“It’s settled, then.”

“It’s settled.”

“Actually, Magnus, there’s something more” Magnus looked at Alec again. “I… I wanted to apologize, before we met I told Jace you were a trans man and I know it wasn’t my place to tell and now because of that he told Izzy and I am sorry, I messed up. I understand if you are mad at me.”

Alec looked at Magnus, but instead of a look of anger like he expected, he met a look of understanding.

“Alexander, it’s okay” Magnus said. “I understand you told Jace, I am sure you did it because you were curious and you didn’t mean to hurt me, Jace probably didn’t either. I am not mad, really.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it’s okay. I get it” Magnus reassured him with a kiss which Alec returned instantly.

“You are the best” he said to Magnus.

“I try to do my best” Magnus joked. Alec chuckled and kissed his hair.

~~~

The next day Alec texted Jace and Izzy while he and Magnus had breakfast. They responded almost instantly.

_Great, I can’t wait to meet him – I._

_Perfect, man. Make sure there’s enough wine!!! – J._

Alec smiled as he read the texts. Damn, since he was with Magnus he smiled a hell of a lot more.

“What’s that smile?” Magnus asked, looking at him.

“I am just so happy to have you in my life.”

“Me too, Alexander. Me too.” Magnus kissed him, he tasted so sweet thanks to the fruit sala he was eating.

~~~

Later that day, they headed to film their new scenes.

Alec was going to film with Gabriel Reed, a newcomer who started filming just a week after Magnus. They hadn’t met each other, but he seemed nice on the few interactions they had had via twitter.

On Magnus part’, he was going to film with Zeus who was literally one of the biggest men Alec had ever seen in his life. He was a few inches taller than him and his body was full of big, impressive muscles. Alec hadn’t had the chance to meet him.

“He is actually very nice” Magnus told him as they walked to the changing rooms. “He looks intimidating but he was very sweet when he talked the other day. I knew Leon was going to put us together as soon as they saw us speaking, I could practically see the wheels on his brain working.”

Alec laughed.

They changed quickly. Alec was wearing only a pair of navy boxers so tight that the outline of his dick was very visible from afar. Magnus had a pair of red laced panties, when Alec saw him he almost fucked Magnus on the spot.

Seeing his boyfriend in panties made his insides flare with want.

“Wait, Alexander” Magnus grabbed his arms before they left the room. “I was thinking… Since we are going to meet our families this weekend, well, part of them. I thought it could be a good idea if we made our relationship official in our social media… I mean, if you are good with it.”

Alec looked at Magnus and kissed him softly on the lips.

“I think that’s a great idea. I really want to show you off.”

“Same here.”

Although they weren’t celebrities, in the porn world, they were pretty big. Alec was still the most followed gay porn star with 410K and Magnus was growing so quick, soon he would be up there with him, he currently had 150K with only five scenes released.

Magnus grabbed his phone and led them into the big mirror in the middle of one of the walls. It almost went from the ceiling to the floor.

“I say we take a couple of pictures together and publish them at the same time.”

“Great” Alec said.

“Any ideas?” Magnus asked.

“Actually… yes.”

Alec lifted Magnus, his boyfriend instantly placed his legs around his waist, Alec’s hand on his side, holding him.

“You really like lifting me up, don’t you?” Magnus smirked at him.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t enjoy it.”

“You caught me” Magnus shrugged his shoulders innocently.

“Take the photo, then.”

“Okay.”

Magnus kissed him and took the photo.

“Beautiful” he said when they looked at it.

In the next photo Alec was behind Magnus, his head on his shoulder and his hands on his waist.

“We are so cute together” Magnus cooed as he watched the photo.

“Cute is not the word I use when you are wearing laze panties” Alec said.

Magnus hit him on the arm playfully before he sent him the photos.

They only added a heart emoticon before they published them.

~~~

“Oh shit, yes, fuck me!” his scene partner, Gabriel, moaned as Alec fucked him and slapped his ass at the same time.

“Take this dick, slut” he grunted as slapped one of Gabriel’s ass cheeks each time he fucked into him.

“Yes, spank me, yes!” Alec kept his punishing rhythm.

He was actually surprised with Gabriel, he was pretty good for a newcomer, not as good as Magnus, but pretty good. He would go far in the industry if he wanted.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Gabriel warned to the camera crew, two strokes on his cock later, he was coming so hard he collapsed on the bed. Alec kept fucking him, enjoying the clenching asshole around his dick. One, two, three more pumps, he pulled out, took of the condom and came all over Gabriel’s ass and back.

“And cut! Great work guys!” Sophia, one of the other directors of the company, said. She was on set with Alec while Leon was with Magnus.

“You are great, Gabriel” Alec complimented the newcomer as he cleaned Alec’s come from his back.

“Thanks, Alec” Gabriel smiled. “I saw your post with Magnus on twitter. Congratulations, you make such a perfect couple!”

“Wow, thanks. I’ll tell Magnus.”

“Tell him I can’t wait to meet him, he seems like a very nice guy.”

“He is.”

Alec said goodbye to Gabriel and texted Magnus, asking him if he was done.

_Hey, I am actually on a break. We had a little problem with a camera so we started later, you can come if you want to! – M._

_On my way – A._

He took a quick shower and went to the set, he expected to see Magnus chatting with Zeus or Leon, what he didn’t expect was to see Zeus holding his boyfriend on the air, Magnus’ thighs around his head and hands gripping Zeus’s hair.

Zeus, who was currently licking Magnus’ pussy, while he held him on the air.

Alec’s eyes widened at the view.

Holy shit. It was so hot.

“Lick my pussy, yes, yes!” Magnus moaned, he had his eyes closed and his body was glistening with sweat.

Alec could hear Zeus groaning as he ate Magnus out.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! Gonna come!” Magnus yelled, which only made Zeus double his efforts, fucking his tongue into Magnus’ hole faster and deeper.

“YES!” Magnus yelled as he came. He squirted all over Zeus’ face and chest, who kept licking Magnus trough his orgasm, until we was done.

Slowly he untangled Magnus’ legs and place him on the ground. They kissed for a few seconds before Magnus dropped to his knees and sucked him. A few seconds later, Zeus came with a growl all over Magnus’ face and parted mouth.

As soon as Leon yelled “cut!” Alec clapped, making Magnus and Zeus turn his head towards him.

“Impressive, guys. I’m so happy I came just in the right time.”

Magnus took a wet towel and started to clean his face.

“Thanks, Alexander” Magnus blew him a kiss and winked at him.

“Man, some pussy you have there” Zeus patter Magnus’ back. “Tasted so good.”

Magnus laughed and blushed a little.

“I’m going to take a quick shower, see you in the front door?” he asked to Alec.

Alec smiled at him and nodded.

Magnus left the set with Zeus.

“So, Magnus told me you are going to introduce him to Izzy and Jace this weekend” Leon said when they were alone.

“Yes, Izzy proposed the idea and I think it’s the right time to do it.”

Leon grinned at him.

“What?” Alec asked.

“Oh nothing… I just remembered how you only introduced Raj to your family because your mother practically forced you to do it.”

“So…”

“So I can see Magnus is different” Leon said. “I can see you are actually betting for your relationship with him. I am glad for you, my friend.”

“Thank you, Leon. For being such a good friend.”

~~~

It was Saturday evening and Magnus was practically jumping around the apartment.

“Magnus, can you calm down for a second?” Catarina complained when Magnus went to retouch the nail polish on his pinky for the third time in ten minutes.

“Sorry, Catarina, I am just nervous, okay?” Magnus sat on the couch next to his friend. “I am glad you are here with me today.”

Catarina smiled at Magnus.

“You know you are my brother, Magnus” she said. “I am glad you included me in this dinner.”

“Of course I included you” Magnus took her hands. “You approval means a lot to me, I really hope you like Alec.”

“For what you’ve told me I’m pretty sure he’ll pass my test. Besides, this was not like last time, I can tell you are still yourself, a happier self.”

Magnus shook his head.

“I will not let that happen again.”

“I know” Catarina hugged him just before a ring resounded in the apartment.

“They are here!” Magnus gasped. He ran to the mirror to look at himself one last time before opening the front door.

“Magnus, they are going to love you. Just relax and enjoy” Catarina said.

Magnus breathed and opened the door when he heard a soft knock.

Standing there was Alec, his handsome boyfriend, he smiled at him instantly. He looked so good in his dress navy pants and white shirt. Next to him, were one stunning woman with an impressive tight dress, and a gorgeous blonde man wearing black pants and a red shirt.

The Lightwoods were stunning.

“Hi” Alec said to him. “You look beautiful.”

“You too, Alexander.”

Alec kissed him.

“Wait, he gets to call you Alexander? You kicked me last time when I called you that” a male voice, Jace, interrupted them, making Magnus laugh into the kiss.

Alec snorted and introduced his siblings.

“This idiot right here is Jace, and this is Izzy.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Magnus. You are a beautiful as Alec had told us” Izzy said, giving Magnus a soft kiss on the cheek.

“Hey, man. A pleasure, you seem nice” Jace said with a smile.

“A pleasure to meet you too. Alec had told me so many things about you” he smiled at the Lightwood siblings.

“And this is my best friend, my sister, Catarina” Magnus grabbed Catarina’s hand.

“Catarina, I already like you” Alec kissed her on the cheek. “You’ve helped Magnus since you were kids, he talks only good things about you.”

“Thank you, Alec” Catarina smiled at him.

They made their way to the living room and sat on the table. The dinner was already served.

“He is so charming, Magnus. And so handsome, even more in person” Catarina said to him when they went to kitchen to get the drinks.

“I am so happy to hear you say that” Magnus smiled at her.

“So Magnus, I can tell you really like fashion, your look today is to die for” Izzy said looking Magnus from top to bottom.

“Thank you, Isabelle. Indeed, there’s not a week that goes by that I don’t log into Vogue’s website” Magnus poured the wine and sat next to Alec.

“Yeah, my girlfriend Clary is into fashion too, she actually is trying to get into Parsons” Jace said, taking a sip of his wine.

“Oh, one of our friends studied there” Catarina said. “She’s actually working on launching her own label now.”

Magnus looked at Alec, who was looking at all of them with a big grin on his face.

“Hey, what are you thinking?” Magnus whispered while Jace, Catarina and Izzy kept talking.

“Just that I feel so comfortable, seeing all of us getting along is amazing.”

“I know” Magnus pecked his lips.

“Hey, no!” Izzy interrupted them. “No PDA on the table, you are not in one of your dates.”

“Agreed” Catarina and Jace said at the same time.

Alec and Magnus laughed and raised their hands in surrender.

“I like you” Magnus said to Izzy. “Authoritarian”.

Izzy shrugged her shoulders.

“When you have three brothers, you have to be.”

“Girl, preach” Catarina agreed.

“She was the boss of the house” Jace grinned at his sister. “Alec spoiled her all the time and I just had to go with it to not get into trouble with him. I am sure Alec spoils you too Magnus.”

Magnus laughed a little and nodded.

“He does, I just don’t let him do it all the time.”

The dinner went by in a blink for Magnus. It was just like Catarina had told him, he relaxed and was himself. Jace and Izzy were actually pretty nice, they obviously cared so much about Alec, but by the way they smiled at him, he was sure he had earned their approval. Just like Alec had earned Catarina’s.

They were now on the couch, talking and laughing while drinking some of the wine Jace brought.

“So, Magnus, how’s job been treating you?”

Alec almost sputtered his wine when he heard the question Jace had just asked Magnus. Catarina and Izzy giggled at his reaction.

“Jace…” he groaned, glaring at his brother.

“What? It is a normal question to ask when you are meeting somebody new.”

“Jackass” Alec hissed, hitting the back of Jace’s head.

“Hey! Watch out! I almost spilled my wine.”

Magnus chuckled as he saw Alec and his brother interact.

“It’s okay, Alexander” he said to his boyfriend.

“Job has been good, pretty good, actually” Magnus spoke to Jace now. “Everyone has been supportive.”

“We are glad for that” Izzy said with a smile. “You deserve it.”

It was that time, when he looked at Magnus speaking with his siblings when he realized. Just like he couldn’t imagine a live without Izzy and Jace, he couldn’t imagine living without Magnus. His boyfriend had become such an important piece in his life in a short period of time. All those feelings he had been having for Magnus, how much he cared for him, more and more each day. He understood them now.

He was in love with Magnus.

Alec Lightwood loved Magnus Bane.

He smiled at the thought; it was the first time he had felt that way about someone. It was so pure and beautiful.

“There he is, looking at Magnus with that smile” Izzy’s voice brought him back to reality.

Alec blinked a couple of times, all four pairs of eyes were on him.

“Well, he is beautiful, what do you want me to do about it?” Alec replied, enjoying the light blush that appeared on Magnus’ cheeks.

“I remember that time we fought for the same boy when were sixteen” Catarina said. “He said the same thing to Magnus, he told him all the times he was beautiful.”

“Catarina please, don’t bring that up” Magnus begged.

“What? It’s funny” Catarina smirked.

“What happened with the boy?” Jace asked with curiosity.

“Nothing. He didn’t choose any of us. I think we scared him. We had a really big fight in a summer party before our senior year of high school” Catarina said, chuckling at the memory. “And believe me, it was a fight, we ended up on the pool. Magnus pushed me.”

“I didn’t” Magnus gasped, making all of them laugh. “I told you, Catarina. I tripped and then when I went to grab you it was too late, we both feel into the pool. I remember that day I was wearing my most expensive eye shadow, I came out of the water looking like panda bear.”

Jace, Izzy and Alec laughed again, louder this time.

Magnus and Catarina looked at each other and laughed too. Magnus remembered Catarina had told him that night that would be a memory they would laugh at in the future. And indeed it was.

When it was the time to say goodbye, Magnus hugged both, Jace and Izzy.

“It was really nice to meet you two” he said to them. “I haven’t laugh that much in a while.”

“We had so much fun tonight” Izzy said.

“We should repeat it some time, maybe I can bring Clary and Izzy can bring Simon.”

“I would like that very much.”

“Bye to you too, brother” Izzy said to Alec.

He was going to spend the night with Magnus after Catarina made them promise no funny business that night.

“Bye guys, I’ll text you tomorrow” Alec said to his siblings before Magnus closed the door.

“They are so nice, I really like them” Magnus kissed Alec when they were alone.

“And they like you too” Alec smiled to his boyfriend.

A cough from the living room made them jump.

“I believe we need to clean all of this up” Catarina raised an eyebrow and pointed the table in the living room.

“Oh yes, why don’t you and Alec take care of the living room while I wash the dishes?”

Catarina and Alec nodded and went to the living room while Magnus went to the kitchen.

“So, how are you?” Catarina asked while she cleaned the table. Alec was sweeping the floor.

“Really good, tonight went better than I expected” Alec said, looking at her.

“I agree. I can tell you really care about Magnus. After all that he went through, I think you are good for him.”

Alec grinned.

“Thank you, it means a lot that the most important person in Magnus’ life thinks that.”

“You are welcome” Catarina smiled at him. “There’s something else, right?”

Alec looked at Catarina. Could she really tell?

“I saw the way you were looking at Magnus the whole evening” she stopped what she was doing and faced him. “You love him, don’t you?”

“It’s really that obvious?” Alec sighed.

“For me, it is. I don’t think Magnus has realized yet, your feelings for him, I mean.”

“I am afraid to tell him, we’ve only been together for a month.”

“When you know, you know” Catarina placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Maybe he doesn’t feel the same…” Alec was really afraid to mess his relationship with Magnus.

“He feels the same way” Catarina reassured him. Alec instantly felt a flare of excitement all over his body. “He hasn’t told me anything yet, but I know him. He loves you.”

“If you really think that, then I believe you” Alec said to Catarina. “I’ll tell him soon.”

“Good” Catarina nodded and continued with her chore.

Alec turned his head and looked at Magnus humming while doing the dishes.

Yep.

He was definitely in love with him.

~~~

Meanwhile, on the other side of the country, Max Lightwood had just returned home with a frown on his face.

“Is something wrong, Max?” Maryse asked when he saw the expression on his son’s face.

“I don’t know” Max answered. “I was with Leo and Carter and they told me something about Alec… I don’t know if it’s true.”

“About Alec?” Maryse eyed at his youngest son curiously.

“Yeah, they told me he is not a regular model… uhm- they told me he-mom… I think you should google Alec Angel.”

Max ran away from the room like it was on fire.

Maryse looked confused for a few seconds before she took his phone and began to type.

What she saw made her gasp and drop the phone on the floor.

When she recovered, she closed the tab and called Alec.

~~~

Alec had just finished sweeping the floor when his phone began to ring. It was his mother.

“Hey, mom, wha-“

“ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD!” he pulled the phone from his ear and winced. His mother was yelling.

“What’s wrong?”

“WHAT’S WRONG?” Maryse yelled again. “Can you tell me why on earth you are on the internet having sex with other men? Answer me, Alec!”

Alec’s eyes were wide open in shock.

He gulped nervously.

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Maryse knows! What do you think she'll tell Alec?


	9. Common love isn't for us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter! I can't believe we are so close to the end.  
> Thank you all for the support on this story.  
> ENJOY!

Alec did his best to concentrate as he fucked the man underneath him but his mind kept going into his inevitable meeting with his mother.

In any other situation he would be worshipping the body of the other man, his dark skin, lean body and ripped muscles were exquisite.

“Okay, okay, stop!” Leon said with a frustrated tone. The shooting of that scene was taking him much longer than necessary.

Alec groaned and pulled dick out of the other’s man hole.

“Sorry, Henry” he apologized to his scene partner. “I am just… my head is somewhere else today.”

“It’s okay” Henry patted his back. “Everyone has those days.”

“Alec Angel, what the hell is going on?” Leon hissed.

Alec sighed and pulled him on the corner of the room, where nobody else could hear him.

“Sorry, Leon, it’s just… I don’t know how but my mom found out that I do porn.”

“Oh shit” Leon knew he had been lying to his parents about his job. “But Alec, think about it, it was going to happen sooner or later.”

“What do you mean?” Alec frowned.

“Well, you have more than 400K followers and twitter and almost as much on Instagram. I mean, it’s possible that somebody your mother knows told her.”

That made total sense. After all, it’s not like he had been keeping his porn a career a secret from the rest of the world.

“What did your mother say?” Leon asked.

Alec told Leon.

He didn’t remember much from the conversation with his mother almost one week ago in Magnus’ apartment. In his state of shock, he managed to mumble incoherent words that barely made sense. Finally he had said ‘yes’ when his mother had told him he would be in New York by the end of the next week, which meant that his mother would arrive the next day.

Magnus tried to calm him down after his mother hung up, and as much as he appreciated, the knot in his stomach had been permanent all week. Alec had asked Magnus to be there with him when Maryse arrived.

~~~

“Of course I’ll be with you, you didn’t need to ask me that” Magnus had told him that night when they were in bed.

“Thank you, it means a lot” Alec had smiled at him before kissing him. “I know it’s not the ideal way to introduce you to her.”

“I am just glad that you are letting me in your life a little more” Magnus had said. “You’ll be fine, I know I don’t know her, but for what you told me, your mother has always been supportive of you and your siblings, I don’t think this will be any different.”

“I hope you are right Magnus, I really hope it” Alec had hugged Magnus during that night, kissing and caressing his boyfriend while he slept.

~~~

“I agree with Magnus” Leon said after Alec finished. “And you are not alone, Alec, Magnus will be there with you.”

“I know, the fact the he will be there is the only comfort I have right now.”

“I can cancel the shoot and continue other day if you want to” Leon offered.

Alec shook his head.

“Alec Angel has a reputation and I plan to keep it” Alec smirked at Leon, talking with him helped to relax a little.

Alec was a professional; he wouldn’t let his family issues to affect his job. He was there to fuck Henry Hudson’s ass.

Half an hour later, Henry was screeching in ecstasy as Alec fucked his brains out, making in come on the headboard of the bed. Then, he had stroked and sucked Alec’s dick until Alec came painting his face with his come, shuddering and trembling while Henry licked him clean.

Alec sighed in relieve as he showered. He had been able to finish his only scene of the week successfully.

After he finished, he looked at his phone. There was a text from Magnus.

_Hey, I just finished, Leon told me you are still here, I’m waiting for you in the foyer._

Magnus was requested almost an hour later than him, and yet he had managed to finish sooner than Alec.

Damn, he really needed to apologize to Henry, Leon and the camera crew for keeping them in set much longer than necessary.

He put on his clothes and left the bathroom.

“Hey” he kissed Magnus when he saw him.

“Hi, Alexander.”

“How was your shoot?” he grabbed Magnus’ hand as they left the mansion.

“Very good, a threesome with another bottom it’s pretty easy to handle after I’ve taken you and Henry at the same time” Magnus smirked at him.

Alec felt his cock swell.

“I can’t wait for them to release the scene, I’ll jack of to it as soon as is out.”

Magnus chuckled at his words.

“Leon told me you told him about our meeting with your mom tomorrow.”

“Yeah, that was the reason my scene took so long, I was having a hard time to concentrate on my partner.”

“Hey, it’s okay” Magnus reassured him. “I get that you are nervous, I was nervous too when I told Catarina and I am sure you were too when you told Jace and Izzy, but at the end everything worked out and I am sure everything with your mother will work out too.”

“Thank you for spending the night with me, I fell calmer now that you are here.”

“It’s my pleasure, Alexander” Magnus grinned at him. “Catarina was awfully glad I am with you tonight, I think she is seeing someone.”

“You think?” Alec asked, he pulled the keys of his car from his pocket and opened it.

Magnus nodded.

“I think so, and she deserves it. When she is ready, she will tell me.”

“Well, I say let’s go enjoy our night together before the apocalypse begins tomorrow.”

Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Drama queen.”

Alec chuckled and began to drive. He loved Magnus Bane.

~~~

Alec could barely sleep that night, his mind going in circles about what he was going to say to his mother.

He looked down at Magnus, who was resting his head on his chest. He didn’t know what was going to happen the next day with his mother, but he was certain of one thing: of his relationship with Magnus. Even if his mother didn’t support him, he knew Magnus was going to be there for him.

“I love you” he whispered to his slept boyfriend and closed his eyes, trying to get some rest too.

~~~

_On the cab already. I’ll be there soon._

Alec gulped when he read his mother’s text while they were having breakfast. Suddenly, he didn’t felt hungry anymore.

Magnus grabbed his phone when he saw his reaction and read the text.

“Alexander, please, try to relax” Magnus took his hand, his thumb caressing his knuckles.

Alec instantly relaxed at his touch.

“You tend to get lost in your own words when you are nervous and your mother needs clear words today.”

“I know, I know” Alec sighed. “Kiss me and help me relax?”

Magnus smiled at him, he got up from his chair and kissed Alec.

“Better?” he mumbled against Alec’s lips.

“Better.”

Just when they finished clearing the table, they heard a knock on the door.

“She is here” Alec yelped.

“Open the door, I’ll stay here.”

Alec nodded. He didn’t know how would his mother react to Magnus either, she had no idea he had a boyfriend. Normally, she would be thrilled, but now he didn’t know anymore.

He inhaled and exhaled and opened the door.

“You better explain yourself Alec Lightwood” his mother came into the apartment without even saying hello to him. She began to walk to the living room and stopped suddenly.

“Who is this?” she asked when she saw Magnus standing on the middle of the room.

“That’s Magnus” Alec quickly walked next to his boyfriend. “He… He is my boyfriend.”

Alec saw a smile appearing on his mother’s face. He smiled too.

“Really? For how long?”

“A little over a month now.”

“I am happy for you, Alec. He looks handsome.”

“Thank you, Miss Lightwood” Magnus offered his hand and Maryse gladly took it, shaking it.

“Call me Maryse, please” she smiled at Magnus. “My son has taste.”

“Mom…” Alec groaned, his cheeks were a little red.

“What? It’s true” Maryse said, still smiling.

Alec sighed in relief; bringing Magnus with him had been a great idea after all.

“Is he… is he also…?” Marye asked, more serious now.

Before Alec could speak, Magnus was talking.

“Yes, I work as a porn actor as well. That’s how we met, actually. Your son was sweet and attentive to me from the beginning.”

Maryse nodded and sat on the sofa, Alec and Magnus sat on the chairs in front of her, never letting go of each other’s hands.

“Sorry, mom, I just have to ask, how did you found out?” Alec asked.

“Your brother, Max…”

“Of fuck” Alec cursed. His stomach twisting in disgust, have his little brother seen his naked?

“Relax, Alec, he didn’t see anything” Maryse said. “He came to me last week at told me some of his friends were talking about you… he said… he said to me I should search the name Alec Angel online.”

“I am sorry you have to see that” Alec couldn’t look at his mother in the eyes. Just the thought of her seeing pictures or videos of him having sex was enough to make him want to crawl into a hole.

“I didn’t see much either” Maryse continued. “Just a few pictures and you were mostly shirtless or in your underwear in most of them.”

“Okay…” Alec felt a little better now.

“Are you okay?” Magnus whispered to him.

Alec nodded and kissed his temple.

“I am sorry you have to see that, mom” Alec apologized.

“That’s the only thing you are sorry for?” Maryse asked with a harsh tone.

Alec flinched slightly, it had been years since he had heard it directed to him.

“I am sorry I do porn?” he asked more than apologized.

“Alexander…” Magnus said. “You don’t have to apologize for something you are not regretful, and I think your mother didn’t meat that exactly.”

“Exactly. Thank you, Magnus.”

Alec looked at them. He was confused. His mother wasn’t mad at him for doing porn? Then why was she mad about?

“Alexander, think about it” Magnus spoke. “Since when did you start doing porn? It has been what? Three years almost.

Oh. Suddenly, realization came to him. Alec knew why his mother was mad. And she had every right to be.

“I am sorry mom” he said again, that time it sounded like he meant it. “I am sorry for keeping this part of me a secret. I should have told you the moment I started, I have been lying to you and dad for years.”

“Finally” Maryse sighed. “Yes, Alec, I am mad at you for that. You should have told me years ago.

“I know, sorry. It’s just… I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

“You would never disappoint me” Maryse said, his tone softer now. She was actually smiling at him. “You are my son, I love you. Yes, porn is not exactly a career I expected for you, but that doesn’t mean I would stop supporting you, Alec. You are an adult man now, capable of making your own decision and I trust you with them. If you chose this profession, then, okay, I’ll support you. And look what it has brought to your life, you have a nice apartment in the heart of Manhattan, you support Izzy and Jace when they need it, you look happy and… for what I’ve seen so far, it has brought you a boyfriend that you really care about.”

“Mom… I- I don’t know what to say” Alec’s eyes were wet. Magnus was right, his mother still supported him. He really had the best mother in the world. And the best boyfriend too.

“Just say you won’t lie to me again.”

“I promise, mom” Alec got up and hugged his mother. “I love you, mom.”

“I love you, Alec. So much. And your father feels the same, you know? He will always support you too.”

“I have the best parents ever.”

“Yes, you do” Maryse said and hugged him again.

Alec looked at Magnus, who was crying, tears of happiness rolling on his cheeks.

“That was beautiful” he sniffed. “My make up is smeared but I don’t care.”

Alec and Maryse laughed at that.

“I’m eager to get to know you, Magnus. You seem like a really good guy” Maryse said to him.

“Me too, Maryse. Alec constantly talks about you. I know he really admires you and loves you.”

~~~

They had dinner together that night. There was no more tension or drama, just his mother being herself, bombarding Magnus with questions about him and their relationship which Magnus had answered gracefully, always with a smile on his lips.

Of all the outcomes he had expected from that night with his mom, he really didn’t see that one coming. It felt surreal to have his mother and Magnus talking on the same table after he had apologized to her.

Before he knew Magnus he thought he was a happy man. Now, watching two of the most important people in life interact he knew he was wrong.

Now he was a happy man.

~~~

“Everything went just as I expected” Magnus snuggled closer when they were on bed that night. “I knew she would support you.”

“Yes, you were. I feel so good now that I don’t have to lie to her and dad anymore.”

“I love you, Alexander” Magnus said suddenly. Alec gasped and looked at Magnus.

“Really?”

Magnus nodded and smiled at him.

“I love you, I know it’s soon and you don’t have to say it back, but I love you. I always thought l loved Camille, but, Alexander, what I felt for her doesn’t come near close of what I feel for you. I love you.”

“Magnus…” Alec looked at his boyfriend, who was looking back at him with so much love on his eyes. He caressed Magnus’ cheeks with his thumbs. “I love you too.”

Magnus was the one gasping when he heard Alec’ words.

“I do, I am not saying because you said it first. I actually told Catarina last week when we had dinner with Jace and Izzy. She knew and asked me. I love you Magnus, yes, it’s soon, but I feel it too. I have had these feelings inside me for you and I didn’t know what they were, but that evening, looking at you talking to Jace and Izzy, I knew it. I knew that I couldn’t live without you, that I need you in my life as much as I need them.”

Magnus kissed him, he felt the love that his boyfriend felt for him in that kiss.

“Make love to me, Alexander” Magnus mumbled between kisses.

Alec groaned, placing Magnus of top of him, his clothed cock already hard rubbing on Magnus’ pussy.

“Love you, Magnus. I’m going to make love to you so good.”

“Please” Magnus cried out when Alec bit his neck. Alec quickly covered his mouth.

“I know you are loud, but my mom is on the guest room, we have to be quiet.”

Magnus nodded and he removed his hand from his mouth.

“Wanna eat you out” Alec groaned, cupping Magnus’ ass with his big hands.

“Yes, please” Magnus moaned, they removed their underwear, but when Alec was about to move between Magnus’ legs, his boyfriend stopped him.

“Wait, Alexander. I want to taste you too” he said, licking his lips as he looked at Alec’s thick dick bobbing in the air.

Alec instantly understood what Magnus was implying, carefully he laid on the bed on his back and contemplated as Magnus moved on his hand and knees on top of him, his face in the level of Alec’s groin and his pussy on Alec’s face.

“Let me lick you” Alec whined in despair.

Magnus chuckled at his tone but obliged. Soon he had Magnus pussy on his face as Magnus sucked his dick in the back on his throat.

“Oh, yes” he hissed when he felt his boyfriend’s throat around him.

He moved his head a little and began to lick Magnus’ clit, while he fucked him with one finger. Magnus was always so wet for him he had no problem in taking him.

“Taste so good” he moaned into Magnus’ wet folds.

He felt Magnus’ hands on his thighs, pushing him up a little.

“Fuck my mouth, Alexander” Magnus said, pulling his cock out of his mouth for a second only to dive back in after he spoke.

“Oh shit” Alec groaned as he started to move his hips, feeling the back of Magnus’ throat every time he fucked his mouth.

He redoubled his efforts as he fucked his tongue in and out of Magnus’ pussy, his fingers teased his throbbing clit. He felt Magnus humming in pleasure around his dick, the vibrations were absolutely delicious around his hard length.

“Cl-Close, Magnus” he let out a chocked moan when Magnus started to massage his balls with the tip of his fingers.

Alec licked Magnus’ pussy, with two of his fingers he fingered him, his tongue in the middle of them, fucking into him too, the stubble of his chin touching Magnus’ clit every time he moved his head.

Magnus moaned around his dick and came on Alec’s face, Alec hungrily licked him trough his orgasm. When Magnus deepthroated him one last time and swallowed around him, he came inside his boyfriend’s mouth, feeling him swallow greedily all of his come.

“Holy fuck, that was amazing” Alec was breathing heavily.

“I hope you still have strength to fuck me tonight” Magnus kissed him with hunger.

“To make love to you” Alec corrected him with a smile.

“Yes, to make love to me.”

“Of course I have the strength, Magnus. You offend me.”

Magnus rolled his eyes and kissed him again.

After minutes of heavy make out, Alec placed Magnus on his hands and knees, his body covering Magnus’ back completely.

“Mine, you are mine, I am yours” he groaned into Magnus’ ear as he pumped into him.

“Yes, Alexander, yes” Magnus moaned, grabbing the sheets while he took Alec’s thrusts.

Alec made Magnus come one more time before he moved him into his back, with his legs around his waist. He was making love to Magnus slowly and sensually while they kissed.

“I love you, Alexander” Magnus let out a whine when Alec’s fingers began to rub his clit. “Love you so much.”

“I love you too, Magnus” Alec kissed his boyfriend again, swallowing his cries of pleasure as he kept the rhythm of his thrusts. He felt Magnus’ body trembling.

“Come for me, baby” he was close too, the constant clenching of Magnus’ walls around him had him nearing his orgasm. “You always look so beautiful when you come.”

“Oh, Alexander, love you!” Magnus moaned on last time and came, mouth wide open and head thrown back into the pillow. Alec fucked him through it and with one last deep thrust he came too, fucking into Magnus until his dick was totally soft.

Slowly, he pulled out.

“I love you, Magnus” he kissed Magnus’ temple.

“Love you too, Alexander” Magnus mumbled, kissing Alec’s chest, where his heart was.

Soon, both of them fell asleep with smiles adorning their faces. 


End file.
